Sortilege I - The Goblet of Fire
by CraftyWizard86
Summary: This love story follows the adventures of Harry and Draco from their secret love in 4th year, which neither can admit just yet. A love that'll after their creature inheritance will become a permanent bond. This change of events will reveal undiscovered truths, cause new allegiances to form, evil to be defeated and a new family to be born. **More info inside.**
1. The Quidditch World Cup

*I used some of the movie plots and tweeked some of it along with some of the the characters (in terms of physical appearance) to benefit the Draco/Harry story. There are some NEW characters I made up, to benefit the the story and the several love pairings that will form. + this will be an ongoing series that will go from year 4 to 7 and THEN into OUAT. Though I'll be slowly adding small elements of OUAT throughout the Potter years to build up.*

****I DO NOT own Harry Potter characters, JK Rowling owns these characters along with it's incredible world, nor do I own the characters of OUAT who are the brilliant creation of Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. I just made up the PLOT of this fanfiction story which really I'm doing for fun and trying my hand at writing and something new. I'm still getting the hang of this, it's my second story. But please feel free to leave reviews and comments. ****

Harry, who was at The Burrow with the Weasleys saw an eagle fly into his room. He gave the bird a treat and a patted on the head making it chirp before flying off into the night. Excited, Harry opened the letter with butterflies in his stomach.

Dear Emerald,

I hope you've had a good summer, despite staying with your cousins yet again. But I'm glad you got to go to The Burrow earlier than usual. I can't wait to see you again. I've missed out talks and just overall your company. I've come to cherish it very much and…you. In fact If I may confess think my feelings go beyond friendship… Hopefully we'll talk more once we're at school.

Stay safe,

Silver Eyes

Harry smiled as he finished reading Draco's letter, ever since their truce at the beginning of 3rd year it had evolved into a friendship by the end they had started writing letters back and forth, with code names just to be safe. Harry liked it, it made the letters more intimate between them. Like tonight, every time he saw Dracos eagle he got butterflies in his stomach and even his face flush with excitement. He had to admit, at least to himself that he also cherished Draco and that his feelings went beyond friendship. He knew that as soon as he started wanting to see, talk and just look at Draco. Given their history and the friction between the family made it impossible for them to bring their friendship from the shadows and into the light. The only one who knew about their closeness was Sirius, who had nothing against Draco, Harry knew there was more to his open acceptance of his friendship with Draco than he was leading to believe but he wasn't complaining or asking questions…yet. He kissed the letter before magically locking it away safely in a wooden coffer, that only his magical signature could open, inside his trunk before taking a shower and going to bed with a smile on his face.

Harry started with a nice dream with Draco but soon it darkened into a nightmare. He twisted and turned until he was awakened by Hermione's voice. "Harry." she said. "Are you alright?"

"Hermione." Harry panted. "…Bad dream. When did you get here?"

"Just now." said Hermione. "You?"

"Last night." said Harry.

"Come on, get dressed. Molly says breakfast is ready." said Hermione as she left. Harry could hear Ron walking around in the next room, after taking a quick shower he got dressed and walked down stairs for breakfast.

* * *

Later on Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George all joined Arthur outside each with a backpack. After a while of walking in the woods they walked up to a rather pleasant looking Amos Diggory. "Arthur!" he greeted. "It's about time.

"Sorry Amos, some of us got to sleepy start. Everyone this is Amos Diggory…" Arthur introduced. "…works with me at the Ministry." They all heard a thump when a handsome young man jumped down from the trees. "…and this strapping young lad must be Cedric."

Cedric smiled. "Yes sir." shaking Arthurs hand.

"Merlins beard!" exclaimed Amos. "You must be Harry Potter! Great pleasure to meet you."

Harry shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too sir!"

They all walked together up to a clearing, Ron lead the group. After he spotted their friend Caleb Cromwell, another Gryffindor, waiting nearby. As the group walked over, Cedric was the first to arrive. He looked at Caleb and gasped. 'Where have you been all my life?' Cedric thought. The young man was tall, statuesque, with slightly tanned vanilla cream skin, high cheekbones, a fine jawline, elegant thin lips and striking dark blue eyes. He had smooth, short untidy raven hair very much like Harry. He wore simple jeans and a light blue sweater that left little to the imagination with a black leather jacket. The living wet dream of any witch and wizard.

"Caleb!" greeted Ron. "You made it!"

Caleb laughed. "I just got here. I was beginning to think I was too late." He smiled at Harry. "Hi guys!" he hugged all his friends. By now the others had joined them.

Cedric locked eyes on with Caleb and stopped cold, he'd never seen such beauty. "Hi. I'm Cedric Diggory." He said, holding out his had. "This is my father Amos Diggory." He said never taking his eyes off him.

"Hi, I'm Caleb Cromwell. It's a pleasure to meet you Cedric" smiled Caleb, shaking his hand. Cedric loved his voice it was strong but soft and kind. Upon contact both felt an immediate jolt, it was faint but warm. Given that they were both excellent students, both knew their magic had bonded and they were one, destined to be together. They both blushed and smiled, clearly not complaining about their life mate. No one noticed except Hermione, she smiled, thinking it was the perfect match. "And it's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Diggory."

"Please call me Amos your grace." said Amos.

"Oh please!" said Caleb. "Call me Caleb, please!" Amos nodded an apologetic smile.

Ron turned to his dad. "Dad, this is our friend Caleb Cromwell."

"Blimey! You mean Prince Caleb Cromwell?" asked Arthur. "The son of Duke Neal Cromwell and the late HIgh Judge Alexandra Kentwing? " asked Arthur.

"Yes." said Caleb.

"Late High Judge?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Caleb. "My father, the Duke Neal Cromwell was one of the last nobles of the Wizarding Word and he was the MInister of Magic for many years. My mother was High Judge of Wizengamot and but she because was barren, they adopted me. That didn't stand right with the pure bloods, not that they cared. She was unfortunately killed by Deatheater, before when I was about seven, which was when my dad returned from the MInistry to take care of me. This was four years before I entered Hogwarts."

"It's an honor to meet you…" said Arthur. "…Ron, why didn't you tell me you were friends with Mr. Cromwell?" He shook the young wizards hand. "I'm sorry to hear about your mothers passing. She was a good woman."

"Me too Caleb." said Amos.

"Thank you. I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, don't be angry at Ron, but I don't enjoy flaunting my family's name nor my status in the wizarding world. I like people to like me for me." said Caleb. Cedric gave him a smile, loving not just his beauty but also his humility, humbleness and simple way to view life. Yes he was most definitely perfect.

"Of course…" said Arthur. "Come, we're late."

They all walked over to circle a raggedy old boot. Both Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at eachother. "Why are we around this manky old boot?" Harry asked.

"That isn't just any manky old boot mate." said Fred.

"It' a portkey." said George.

Harry had no idea what they were talking about. "A what?"

"Ready?! After three." said Amos. "One, two…"

"Harry!" exclaimed Arthur. Harry grabbed onto the boot.

"Three!" called Amos and immediately they began spinning in circles into the air like a tornado as the ground below began to change. Caleb, Harry, Ron and Hermione fell hard onto the floor with a THUMP!

Cedric offered Caleb his hand and helped him up. Caleb smiled. "Thanks." He and Caleb followed the group over the hill after the group, discretely holding hands. They came across a field full of camping tents, flying witches and brooms. "Welcome kids, to the Quidditch World Cup!"

Harry and everyone else was excited as they walked through the crowd. They walked into a tent. "What?" asked Harry. The tent couldn't possibly fit everyone. But when he walked in, inside it was a huge specious tent, no doubt extending charms, that could accommodate at least tent people. "I love magic!" gasped Harry.

* * *

That night, everyone walked into the Quidditch Stadium, which was maybe twice as large, twice as tall and twice as grand as any muggle stadium. About 20 minutes of climbing stairs Ron was out of breath. "Blimey, dad. How far up are we?"

"Well look at it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first to know." Everyone recognized the venomous voice of Lucius Malfoy. There he was, a floor below them dressed in his usual fine black robes and cane.

"Father and I are in the ministers box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." gloated Draco. He hated doing it and Harry could see it in his eyes, but both knew he had to do it.

"Don't boast, Draco." scolded Lucius. "There's no need with these people…" As Harry turned to leave Lucius snake head cane grabbed his sweater. "Do enjoy yourself won't you. While you can…" he said. His words were almost threatening. With that he left ahead of Draco, Harrys group made their way up. Harry walked slowly away, his eyes never leaving Draco.

Draco mouthed a simple 'I'm sorry'.

Harry could tell he was honest. He nodded and mouthed an 'I know…" With a quick wave, both boys left on their own ways hating they couldn't take a just a mere second to hug.

* * *

The World Cup started. With green fireworks. "It's the Irish!" yelled George.

The fireworks blasted into red. "The Bulgarians!" yelled Fred.

"Whos that?" asked Ginny.

"Viktor Krum! The best Seaker in the world!" yelled Cedric.

* * *

After the match everyone was jumping with excitement in the tent. Ron was hysterical. "There's no one like Krum! He's like a bird the way he rised the wind. He's not just an athlete, he's an artist!"

"I think you're in love Ron!" Ginny joked.

Ron laughed. "Shut up!"

"Viktor I love you." Sang Fred.

George picked up the song from there. "Viktor I do!"

Harry, Hermoine, Caleb, Cedric and Ginny joined in the sing along. "When we're apart, my heart beats only for you!"

As Arthur and Amos lit the lanterns, they heard explosions outside. Both men went to investigate. "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." said George.

Amos and Arthur ran in to stop the pillow fight. "Stop! Stop it!" he yelled. "It's not the Irish."

"We've got to get out of here. Now!" ordered Arthur.

Everyone waved their wands to magically pack all their belongings in their backpacks, shrink them to the size of a quarter and put them in their pockets before running out after the adults. Outside there was caos, they heard a man yell "Get out it's the Deatheaters!" as he ran past them.

"Get back to the portkey everybody and stick together!" Arthur ordered. He turned to the twins. "Fred George, Ginny is your responsibility! Go!" he yelled before taking out his wand and running off.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione. Harry followed after her as he spotted the Deatheaters, hooded figures in black with skull masks carrying torches. All the friends tried to stay together, but Harry got knocked to the floor, knocked out. He hear Hermione's voice. "Harry!"

* * *

Harry woke up, there was no one around and the place was reduced to ash, picking up his glasses he spotted a man amongst the fog with a wand who had also spotted him. He ran for it and heard Rons voice. "Harry! Where are you?!" He heard Hermione's cry. "Harry!" He saw the man behind him run away into the darkness.

Finally spotting them he ran into their arms. "We've been looking for you for ages!" said Ron.

Caleb ran in followed by Cedric. "Thank heavens!" he said hugging his friend.

They all looked up at the bright flowing dark mark in the sky. "What is that?!" asked Harry, frightened. "Urgh!" He felt his scar burning.

Just then ten Aurors smoked in (appeared in a puff of smoke) and fired a stunning spell at them all. "Stupefy!"

All the friends duckd to the floor. Arthur ran in. "Stop! That's my son!" He ran up to the kids. "Ron, Harry, Hermione, Caleb, Cedric, are you all right?!"

"We came back for Harry." said Ron.

Barty Crouch, a man, with a Hitler mustache and a hat walked over with his wand pointed right at them. "Which of you conjured it?!" he asked.

Arthur looked at the man"Crouch, you can't possi…"

"Do not lie! You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!" yelled Crouch.

"Crime?!" yelled the friends.

"Barty, they're just kids!" said Arthur.

"What crime?!" asked Harry.

"It's the dark mark, Harry. It's his mark…" said Hermione.

"Voldemort?!" asked Harry. "Those people tonight, in the masks, they're his too aren't they? His followers?"

"Yes." Arthur nodded. "Deatheaters."

Crouch decided to move on. "Follow me!" he said leading the Aurors away.

Harry decided he should tell what he saw before they left. "There was a man before…" he pointed to a direction. "Over there…"

Crouch nodded and left with the Aurors in the direction Harry indicated. "A man Harry?" asked Arthur. "Who?"

"I don't know…" said Harry. "I couldn't see his face."

* * *

On the Hogwarts Express, Hermoine and Caleb were reading the paper when the lady with the candy cart passed their doors. "Anything off the trolley dears?"

Ron got up. "A packet of Droobles and a Licorice Wand please." The lady gave him the candy, but then Ron realized that he didn't have enough money for both. "On second thought just the Droobles."

Harry got up to get something and offered. "It's alright. I'll get it."

Ron shook it off. "Just the Droobles. Thanks."

As Harry looked at the cart buying some chocolate frogs when a familiar voice made his stomach flutter. "Two Pumpkin Pasties please." He turned to see Draco next to him. Seeing that Ron was busy eating candies and Hermiones head was in the Daily Prophet he closed the compartment door. Before anymore time could be wasted both boys wrapped each other in their arms, hugging tightly.

"I'm so glad your ok Harry!" said Draco.

"Me too Draco." said Harry. He looked into the blondes eyes and both, without thinking kissed, exploring each others mouths with their tongues. They broke apart when they heard footsteps in the distance. "Be safe Silver Eyes."

Draco smiled. "You too. Harry." said Draco. Harry loved hearing his name in Dracos lips. Both longed to embrace again and never get go, but Both knew they had to separate, Draco gave Harry a quick peck on the lips before he walked off. Harrys face blushed before going back into the train compartment. He sat down grinning to himself, with his face still blushing red. How he loved Draco's lips.

"This is horrible!" exclaimed Caleb walking in with Cedric waving the paper in the air.

Hermoine had to agree. "How can the Ministry not know who conjured it? Isn't there any security or…?"

"Loads." said Ron. "According to dad. That's what worried them so much. It happened right under their noses…"

Harry grunted silently rubbing his scar. Hermione noticed. "It's hurting again isn't it? Your scar."

"I'm fine." said Harry.

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this." said Caleb. "What you saw at the World Cup and the dream." Harry had to nod knowing he was right. Hermione was already ready handing him parchment and ink. Soon Hedwig was off with a letter addressed to Sirius as the train approached Hogwarts.


	2. The Goblet & Revelations

As usual, at the start of term, all of Hogwarts was gathered in the Great Hall. Dumbledore took the podium. "Well now that we're all settled in and sorted. I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament."

Fred and George were already excited. "Brilliant." they muttered.

"For those of you that do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone, and trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted. But more of that later, for not please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime."

The doors opened and a group of inhumanly beautiful young ladies walked in, all in blue silk dresses and hats. As they glided down the hall all the boys drooled in their pants. Just then they effortlessly skipped making Rons eyes bug out of their sockets. After they all bowed the room broke in a roar of applause, mostly the boys.

"And now please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their High master Igor Karkaroff."

Now it was the girls turn to be drooling at the group of handsome young men that marched into the Great Hall. They all began to mutter nerously as Viktor Krum walked in followed by Karkararoff.

Ron almost fell. "Blimey it's him! Viktor Krum!"

During dinner, Harry and Draco exchanged small looks, while Caleb and Cedric did the same thing. Hermione Harry and Dracos behavior, she remained quiet but was determined to get to the bottom of it. Madame Maxime, turned to the Headmaster. "Professor Dumbly-dorr, my horses have traveled a long way. They will need attending to."

Dumbledore nodded. "Not to worry, Madame Maxime. Our gamekeeper, Hagrid, is more than capable of seeing to them."

* * *

"Your attention please." Said Dumbledore. The room went quiet. "I'd like to say a few words…Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three, extremely dangerous tasks."

"WICKED." said the Twins.

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this, we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch."

The ceiling thundered, shakig the room. Just then a crazy wacky and soaking wet man walked into the room. He shot a beam into the ceiling bringing it back to it's normal start lit sky state. Ron recognized him. "Bloody hell, that's Mad Eye Moody."

"Alastor Moody? The Auror?" asked Hermione.

"Auror?" asked a student next to her.

"Dark wizard catcher." said Ron. "Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him."

"He's supposed to be mad as a Hatter these days." said Caleb.

They noticed the new man hug Dumbledore, take seat at the teachers table and drink something from a flask. "What's that he's drinking do you suppose?" asked Seamus.

"I don't know but I don't think it's pumpkin juice." said Harry.

Their attention was brought back to Mr. Crouch at the podium. "After due consideration the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament." Just as he said the the room went ballistic. "This decision is final."

Among the screaming crowed were the twins. "That's rubbish!" yelled the George. Fred jumped in "You don't know what you're doing!"

"SILENCE!" yelled Dumbledore. The creaming crowd died down. He waved his wand the Goblet of Fire appeared roaring to life with blue flames. "The Goblet of Fire, anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there is no turning back, as of this moment the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

* * *

Wednesday Night. A large group of students gathered in the Great Hall to submit their names into the Goblet, which sat right in the middle. Most just looked at it in awe captured by the beauty of the sapphire flames.

Caleb sat with Hermione reading some books on Potions when Cedric and a group of Hufflepuffs rushed in. Cedric crossed the smoky circle of light surrounding the Goblet and submitted his name. Caleb was 16, two years older than Harry and a year younger than Cedric, though he didn't show interest or jealousy for entering the tournament for he had no interest in participating in something so dangerous he did admire and respect those who did. Everyone clapped, Cedric looked at Caleb winked. Caleb happily returned it with a cocky grin. Hermione gave him a sweet smile and a wink. "Shut up." blushed Caleb.

Hermoine took his hand. "I'm happy for you."

Caleb smiled. "Thanks Hermione."

Ron and Harry walked around the circle and sat down, Ron next to Hermione and Harry next to Caleb. "Eternal glory, it would be brilliant wouldn't it?" said Ron. "Three years from now, when we're old enough to be chosen."

"Yeah, rather you than me." said Harry.

"Ditto Harry." said Caleb.

Just then the twins came running in each with a potion, everyone clapped. "Well lads, we've done it." said Fred. "Cooked it up this morning." said George.

"It's not going to work." said Caleb. The twins leaned in on both sides of him.

"Oh yeah?" asked George.

"Why is that Cromwell?" asked Fred.

"You see this?" Caleb explained, pointing at the circle of light. "This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" asked Fred.

Hermione rolled her eyes and jumped in to support her brilliant friend, ho was probably the only other Gryffindor equally as clever, brilliant and smart as she was. "So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possible be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion."

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant." said George.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted." added Fred. Both brothers shook the potion. "Bottoms up!" they said unanimously before gulping the potion down and jumping into the circle and submitting their names into the goblet. After minutes of thinking they succeeded, a blast fo fire blasted them out of the room turning them into old men. They were furious and started fighting on the floor. As the crowd began cheering the fight, Hermione and Caleb smiled at each other knwing they were right and turned back to their reading.

The crowd died down when Viktor Krum walked into the room, crossed the Age Line and submitted his name but not before looking at Hermione with a small smile only she noticed and walked out.

* * *

Thursday Night. Everyone was in the Great Hall as the teachers walked in slowly settling the crowd. Dumbledore took the podium. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for. The champion selection." He used his hand to turn off all the fire cauldron sconces along the walls of the Great Hall, the room was only lit by the soft blue light of the goblet flames. He touched the goblet in in minutes the flames glowed red, just for a moment while releasing a small parchment. Dumbledore read the paper. "The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum." With applause, Krum walked over to Dumbledore, shook his hand and walked out of the room down a flight of stairs to a sitting area below. The goblet fire glowed red once more before releasing another parchment. "The champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." The boys and the girls of Beauxbatons clapped out loud. She followed Krums moves and soon walked off down the stairs. Finally the last parchement flew out into Dumbledore's hand. "The Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory!" All of Hogwarts clapped and cheered. Cedric rose happy, he looked at Caleb who looked slightly worried, he reassured his Gryffindor with a wink. "Excellent!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "We now have our three champions! But in the only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, the Triwizard Cup!" He pointed to the podium and the Triwizard Cup materialized out of thin air, glowing bright in silver and Swarovski glass. Everyone clapped as Dumbledore caught Snape looking back at the goblet, upon turning the goblet flames turned red and released one final parchment.  
"Harry Potter." muttered Dumbledore. Harry sat back down in his seat at Caleb, Ron and Hermione looked at eachother. "Harry Potter!" yelled Dumbledore.

Caleb shook Harry out of his shock "Go on Harry."

"Harry for goodness sake." said Hermione bringing him to his feet.

* * *

Harry walked down the stairs into the private chambers beneath the Great Hall. The other three champions look up to see him. Cedric walked over. "Harry? What are you doing here mate?"

"My…My name came out of the goblet." Said Harry.  
"What?" they all said unanimously.

"Did you?" asked Cedric.

"No. Of course not." Said Harry.

"They can't make you compete." said Krum. "It's lunacy."

Just then a swarm of teachers ran down the stairs in his direction. Harry and the other champions backed away. Dumbledore was in the lead. "Harry did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No sir." said Harry.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" asked Dumbledore.

"No sir." said Harry.

"You're absolutely sure?!" asked Dumbledore.  
Harry nodded. "Yes. Yes sir, without a doubt."  
"But of course he's lying!" argued Madame Maxime.

"The hell he is." said Moody. "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful confundus charm could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talent of a fourth year."

"Barty…" said Dumbledore.

"The rules are perfectly clear, the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract." Crouch explained. "Mr. Potter has no choice, he is as of tonight a Triwizard champion."

* * *

That night, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody and Snape were gathered in Dumbledore's office tower.

"This can't go on Albus." said McGonagall. "First the dark mark, now this…"

"What do you suggest Minerva?" asked Dumbledore.

"Put an end to it." said McGonagall. "Don't let Potter compete."

"You heard Barty. The rules are clear." Said Dumbledore.

"The devil with Barty and his rules, and since when did you accommodate the Ministry?" asked McGonagall.

"Headmaster I too find it difficult to believe that this is mere coincidence." said Snape. "However if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events perhaps we should just…let them unfold."

McGonagall could believe her ears. "What? Do nothing? Offer him up as bait. Potter is a boy, not a piece of meat."

"I agree with Severus." said Dumbledore. "Alastor, keep an eye on Harry will you?"

"I can do that." nodded Moody.

"Don't let him know though." said Dumbledore. "He must be anxious enough as it is. Knowing what lies ahead, then again, we all are."

* * *

Friday. Harry ran up to the Owlry and found Sirius's owl. Ever since the goblet, Ron had been angry with him. He opened the parchment and read:

Harry,

I couldn't risk sending Hedwig. Ever since the World Cup the Ministry's been intercepting more and more owls and she's too easily recognized. We need to talk Harry, face to face. There are things that I must tell you, things that can no longer wait. Meet me in the Gryffinore Common Room at one o clock this Saturday night. Make sure you're alone.  
Sirius.

Before he left Harry spotted Draco's eagle flying in. His year jumped, he patted the bird on the head taking the letter. The eagle chirped and flew up to an empty compartment to rest.

Emerald,

Ever since your name came out of the bloody goblet, I'm going insane! Please we need to meet, I need to see you. It can't wait. Write me tonight and let me know where, I'll meet you anywhere you chose.  
Silver Eyes.

Harry picked up a small piece of parchment and a quill from the writing corner of the Owlry. He had to send respond to Draco immediately.

Silver,

I need to see you too. Meet me on Sunday night, up in the seventh floor corridor, on the left corner, in front of the Barnabas Barmy Troll Ballet tapestry at 11PM.

See you soon,

Emerald.

Harry whistled to Dracos eagle who flew down picked up the parchment and flapping it's wings flew away.

* * *

Saturday Night. 1AM. The Gryffindor Common Room was empty, only the lamps on the tables and the fireplace lit the room.

"Sirius." Harry called, trying not to raise his voice. He saw his uncle's face rise from the flames in the fire. "Sirius. How?"

"We don't have much time Harry so lets get to it. Did you or did you not put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No." said Harry.

"Forgive me. I had to ask." said Sirius. "Now, tell me about this dream of yours. You mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort. But who was the third man in the room?"

"I don't know." said Harry. "Voldemort was giving him a job to do. Something important."

"What was that?" asked Sirius, not liking where this was going.

"He wanted me." said Harry. "I don't know why. But he was gonna use this man to get to me. But I mean, it was only a dream right?"

"Yes…" said Sirius, his tone wasn't too convincing. "I suppose it was just a dream. Harry there's something else you need to know. Something important. I want you to listen carefully to what I have to say." Harry nodded. "Dark times are coming and you need your family with you now more than ever."

"I have no family, except for you, much less here in Hogwarts." said Harry.

"You're wrong Harry. How much do you know of your parents?" asked Sirius.

"What everyone's told me." said Harry. "Why?"

"I need you to listen without interrupting me." said Sirius. Harry nodded. "Your parents, Regina Mills Potter and James Potter, your father may he rest in peace, they're not your biological parents. Far away, beyond the borders of Hogwarts, there is a magical kingdom called The Enchanted Forest. A land where all fairytale characters you've read in muggle books actually exist live and breath. Your parents were in great danger, their kingdom was consumed by a Dark Curse and they had to give you up to save your life. According to my sources they're somewhere in Storybrooke, here in muggle England, where you were raised, they're frozen in time. It's up to you to find them and break the curse. I was, well I am, a close friend of your biological father and he asked me to find you a good home before the curse was released. It took me a few days, James got married to Regina and at the wedding I thought they would be perfect. After their honeymoon, I found they moved to Storybrooke asked my friend Mr. Gold, he was from that town too, to take you to them. He did but then that night, Voldmeort came and your father, James, died saving you and your mother. Your mother Regina tried to keep the Wizarding World a secret from you to protect you, after your father was killed by Voldemort and she became a widow, she tried even harder, she was so scared of losing you."

"No wonder. I always feel that she's suffocating me, she's controlling and sometimes overbearing, all I've ever wanted to do is run away, just stay here in the Wizarding World... Now I know why. Did my mom and dad know of my true origins?"asked Harry.

"No, they just knew you were a wizard who need home to be protected from Voldemort given the prophecy. When you were handed to them, they didn't ask questions, nor did they ask about your birth parents. They just swore to to take you in as their own, give you their name to protect your true identity." Harry was at the brink of tears. "Know that all your parents, Regina, James and your real parents loved and love you very much."

"Wh…Who are my parents Sirius?" asked Harry.

"Your mother is Princess Snow White and your father is Prince David Wellington, known as Prince Charming in the stories…" said Sirius. "You have your mothers eyes, green as the grass and her hair black night. You have your fathers temper and bravery."

Harry panted. "A…An…Anything else I should know? You mentioned I have more family?"

"Yes, you see you are Snow White's second son, her youngest son. When you were born your mother already had two year old son."

"I…I have a brother?" asked Harry. His heart was leaping in his chest.

"Yes. He was also sent away to another family of the kingdom, who volunteered to move to our realm to protect your brother. Snow had to give up her two children to ensure them a future."

"Who is he?" asked Harry. "Do I know him?"

"Yes. He's your friend, Caleb Cromwell." said Sirius.

"Caleb." smiled Harry. "Caleb is my brother?!"

"Yes." smiled Sirius. "Like you, he's got your mothers hair, but your fathers blue eyes. Harry you must tell him. The Deatheaters at the World Cup, your name coming out of the goblet, these are not just coincidences. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."

"What are you saying?" asked Harry.

"I'm saying the devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff , he was a Deatheater, and no one stops being a Deatheater. Then there's Barty Crouch, Heart of Stone, sent his own son to Azkaban."

Harry turned hearing noises from upstairs. "Do you think one of them put my name in the goblet?"

"I haven't a clue who put your name in the goblet Harry, but whoever did is no friend to you. People die in this tournament."

I'm not ready for this Sirius." Said Harry, feeling his panic rising.

"You don't' have a choice. That is why I told you of your brother, you need support from family, real family, blood family. Caleb is your big brother, you'll need his support and strength and love, which I don't doubt he'll give happily once he know the truth. You must connect as family, become inseparable, impenetrable. The bonds between bothers, when it's real, is unbreakable and only together can you stay strong and survive to return home to your parents. Find him, seek him out, it's time you got what you always wanted, a family and it's now within reach. Also keep Draco close to you, the bonding love between soulmates is just as strong as the bonding love of brothers, keep him close for Lucius and Voldemort won't give him up so easily."

Harry nodded through tears he heard footsteps. "Someone's coming."

"Keep your friends close Harry…" said Sirius before his face faded from the flames.

Harry turned to see Ron. "Who were you talking to?" asked Ron.

No one." said Harry.

"I heard voices." said Ron.

"Maybe your imagining things, it wouldn't be the first time." said Harry.

"Probably practicing for your next interview I expect." said Ron before walking back up to bed.

Harry shook it away, walked up the spiral stone staircase and down the dormitory corridor and up to a door. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. After a few minutes, the door opened to a sleepy Caleb. "Harry?" Harry didn't know what to say, he just cried which woke up Caleb completely. Harry just stepped forward and hugged him tightly. "Harry what's wrong?" he asked caressing Harrys hair.

Harry felt the warm kindness of his brother as he caressed his hair. It calmed him down. "I…I need to talk to you. It's urgent." said Harry. He looked up at Calebs icy eyes. "May I come in?"

"Sure." said Caleb. He led Harry in and closed the door.

* * *

By 2:30AM They were sitting on Caleb's bed, next Endora, Caleb's yellow eyed black cat. Harry had told him everything.

"Wow…" said Caleb.

"I know…" said Harry.

"No wonder my parents, well…adopted parents, made me memorize all the muggle fairytales. Which I love by the way…" said Caleb. "Who would have told me my our parents were inside those pages." He and Harry laughed.

"You know, I'm glad I found you Caleb." Said Harry. "I'm happy you're my brother." Both boys hugged.

"Me too Harry." said Caleb. "I'm so proud of you Harry…" Harry wept silently, no one had told him they were proud of him before and to have his big brother tell him that was like Christmas Day. "…You have me now and I promise do everything in my power to keep you safe and help you be happy. You're not alone Harry, not anymore. Do you hear me?" Harry nodded relishing his words, recording them in his memory. "…I love you Harry. Remember that."

Harry nodded through tears as he hugged his brother even tighter, something Caleb reciprocated. "Thank you. I love you too!"


	3. Love in the Room of Requirement

Sunday 10:55PM. Harry waited until the last Gryffindor went to bed, he got dressed grabbed his invisibility cloak and walked quietly out of the common room. He made his way through the castle, up to the seventh floor corridor. Turning the left corner at 11PM he saw Draco pacing in front of the Barnabas Barmy Troll Ballet tapestry removed his cloak. "Draco."

Draco turned and jumped into Harrys arms. "Harry!" he muttered kissing the Gryffindor all over his face.

Harry loved it. "Draco, not here." He looked at Draco. "Draco, what happened to your hair? What happened to you?" he asked. Draco's hair was long, smooth and perfect draping down to his lower back, resembling Lucius, but his hair had now lost his golden tone and was not platinum blond shinning like silver. His skin had also changed it now had a faint glow to it.

Draco looked confused. "Where then?"

Harry turned to the bare stonewall opposite the tapestry and in minutes a door materialized out of nothing. Harry opened it leading Draco in with him before closing it shut, they felt the door vanish after a minute. "Ok. We can talk freely here."

"Where are we?" asked Draco.

"This is the Room of Requirement." said Harry. "I sometimes come here to think." The huge fireplace lit up in flames, they noticed there was a large couch right in front of it. Also the chandeliers overhead and the floor candelabras also lit up with glowing candles.

"Cool!" said Draco.

Harry took his hand. "Come on." and led him to the couch and sat down very close together. "I'm so glad to see you. I have loads to tell you."

"Me too." said Draco.

"Ok…" said Harry. "Do you want to start?"

"Yeah." nodded Draco. "Harry, I'm so happy that we've become such good friends, I never thought in a million years that it could happen I mean you remember what we were like before." Harry nodded, grinning at the flashbacks, which seemed so absurd now. "We've gotten so close, obviously to the point that we've gone past the friend stage and have risen to the next level." Harry blushed. "Everytime I see you I feel something strong inside me, it's emotional spiritual and obviously physical. Everytime I see you, hug you, kiss you it's a…a burning desire to be with you all the time to protect you and love you. I admitted it to myself yes, but I was scared to tell you, but after your name came out of the goblet and Professor Dumbledore told of the dangers I couldn't take it anymore, though I'm not ready to tell the world just yet, I have to tell you before I go insane. Harry, I like you, I want you, I desire you like a madman, I want you to be my boyfriend. Harry I love you…with all my heart I love you." he concluded his heartwarming confession. There was silence.

"Draco." Harry said, caressing the blonde's face with his hand. "I love you too. My heart tells me you're the one, the only one out there for me and for once I'm going to listen to it." Draco was quiet, but in tears, happy tears. "I also agree that it's we shouldn't tell other people as of yet. I'm not ready to either, though I'm sure one person already suspects it."

"Granger." said Draco. "Clever girl."

"She's my best friend Draco." Harry said. "If anyone figures it out before anyone it's going to be her. But I know she's smart, too smart for her own good sometimes, but she's smart enough to understand, accept, and support us."

Draco sighed. "Ok. If she brings it up, I'm willing to let you tell her. Maybe we can become friends."

"I hope so." said Harry.

"What about Weasley?" asked Draco.

Harry sighed. "That's going to be difficult. I mean he's angry at me already for being in the tournament and finding out that we're a couple and in love…" he intertwined his fingers with Draco gripping his hand tightly. "…it'll push him over the edge. I fear, it might end our friendship."

"Harry if this means giving up your best frined then maybe we…" Draco started but was cut off by a warm soft peck on the lips.

Harry pulled away from Draco, much to the blondes disappointment. "If he can't and won't accept that I love you and that I'm happy with you, then that means he's not really my friend. No matter what anyone says Draco, I'll never give you up Draco. Never."

Draco hugged him. He was so happy now that he was sure Harry would never turn his back on him, just like he will never turn his back on Harry. "There's something else Harry."

"What?" asked Harry.

"I came into my creature inheritance today."

"I know." Harry nodded. "Yeah, I got the hair, and the skin. What's with that? What are…" Draco brushed his hair behind his ears to reveal what lied beneath. His ears were now pointed. Harry gasped.

"I'm an elf Harry." said Draco. "Elves live a very long time, just like wizards so I guess we're stuck together for a while." He laughed.

"I couldn't be happier." said Harry. "Not only was I happy that I had the heart of the hottest boy in Slytherin House but now I have the hottest elf. My own Legolas." He joked. "You're not immortal are you?"

"Thanks for the complement Harry. That's maybe my favorite muggle movie I've ever seen." Said Draco. "No I'm not. Elves live do live a very long time, just like wizards so I guess we're stuck together for a while. Once we bond, our age lines will connect, we will age together, just as slow or just as fast or whatever and in the end, we will die together, one the same day and at the same time. Plus I heard rumors that the connection is so powerful and unbreakable that it will keep us connected in the next life as well. But I'll have to do more research on that…"

"Perfect!" said Harry. "What about your powers?"

"Still have them." said Draco. "Though I think Prof. Dumbledore is bringing someone in to help me get them under control. Wizards with creature inheritances are rare and their powers instead of dying out, like many think, are enhanced."

"I wonder what mine will be…" said Harry. "Whatever it is, I'll accept you no matter what."

"Was it painful?" asked Harry.

"That depends on the inheritance you get." said Draco. "Mine was incredibly peaceful and tranquil. It happened actually while I was asleep. I felt like I was being dipped in nectar from the gods, like warm milk and light."

"Draco…" Harry sighed. "Now it's my turn to talk. I've discovered some things about myself, my life that I didn't know. Before I start I want you to stay quiet while I talk." Draco nodded and obeyed as Harry started talking.

* * *

1AM.

"Wow…" said Draco.

"I know." said Harry.

"How did he take it?" asked Draco. "I mean you, everything…"

"He was surprised, shocked and happy. He hugged me and immediately got into the big brother mode. I mean, he acted like a big brother to me since I was in first year, but now you can say it's official." Draco smiled. "He told me he loved me, that I would never be alone and that he was proud of me." Harry sighed with tears in his eyes. "You know, even though my mom, Regina, has told me how proud she is of me, because of her hard exterior and her intense way of imposing her motherly power, he authority to protecting me… I never felt it. It as if I was in the army, like she was my superior. But when he told me, it was so warm and loving, I guess it's the blood bond between brothers."

"I'm sure Regina loves you Harry. She's just trying to hard not to lose you like she lost your dad." said Draco.

"Yeah…you're right." said Harry. "It's just gonna take some time. It's a lot to take in." Draco patted him one back. "So are you ok with him being my brother?"

"Caleb?" asked Draco. "Yeah, I don't have a problem with him. I've never hanged out with him socially, but I'd like to. He'll be family someday, hopefully." He said with a wink. "Plus, I'm sure my mother and…father wouldn't mind me befriending a wizard of such a noble aristocratic name, with such high wealth and power." he laughed.

"Are you going to tell your parents?" asked Harry. "How do you think they'll react?"

"I was thinking of telling mom." said Draco.

"Not your dad?" asked Harry.

"No, not yet. I have to really really think about how I'm gonna tell him." said Draco. "I mean, even though he hates it, he can't go against it."

"How do you figure?" asked Harry.

"Wizards with creature inheritances, are called Chosen Ones, special beings blessed by the superiors in the heavens. They are very rare and are known as divine in certain circles because they represent the evolution of magical life and once the Chosen Ones come into their creature inheritance and chose a mate and they bond. There's no going back, no going against it and no way of changing it. It's a law that was respected and obeyed before the days of Merlin."

"Merlin?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." said Draco. "In fact, Merlin was the one who made the law official. Going against it meant treason and maybe death. Now a days it's a one way ticket Azkaban for life without a trial. It's our most sacred law." Harrys eyes widened. "So even if my father doesn't he'll have to get used to it. I hope that someday, he'll will accept it happily. "

"Me too." said Harry. He kissed Draco.

Draco looked at his watch. "Harry we gotta go. It's sooo late." He led Harry to the door, but he stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

Draco kissed him, this kiss was more sensual. "Make love to me Harry. Tonight."

Harry's heart jumped. "But…Where? Here?"

"Yes. This will be our place." said Harry. "The Tournament starts tomorrow and I fear we won't have much times to meet like this. I you to fuck me, I want to make our bond official tonight. I want to start out lives tonight."

Both felt the heat in their bodies rise, Harry couldn't take the tension anymore. He pointed his wand to the couch by the fireplace "SLUMBARDA". The couch vanished and was replaced by a huge king size bed with white satin sheets.

Harry looked at Draco; the blond could see hunger in his eyes. He grabbed the elf by the shirt and led him to the bed before ripping his shirt off and feeling Dracos lean well toned stomach. He ran his tongue down Draco's chest filling his mouth with his nipples making the blond moan in desire.

Draco had dreamt of this moment and didn't regret a single second, Harry licked down his stomach making moan out in pleasure but decided to take matters into his own hands. He pulled of Harrys shirt before pushing him down on the bed and, mimicking his lovers moves, slid down Harrys well tones abs as his fingers quickly removed his pants as well as his own.

Harry was now the one letting out more moans of passion before he pulled Draco in for more kisses, both moaning into each other their ears recording the sounds in their memories, both tongues fought for domination. Harry won and now Draco was on the bottom, Harry removed Dracos boxers to reveal his straining cock. He licked the tip loving the sounds Draco let out, sliding his mouth down the entire length bobbing up and down.

Draco grinned and fought back, he turned the table pinning Harry down on the bed. He moaned at the sight of Harrys cock, grabbing it and went to work using all his Slytherin skills, bobbing licking, sucking and like a champion.

Harry gripped Draco's hair. "You're unbelievable Dray. But babe, I'm not gonna last long if you keep going…"

Draco slipped up onto his lap. "Then take me Harry!" taking Harrys cock in his hand and placing it at his entrance hole.

"What about protection?" asked Harry.

"No protection Harry. We're officially bonding." said Draco. "Don't worry, it's perfectly safe, it's one of the perks of the bond you get to fuck bareback." He set Harrys cock again on his hole. "That's how the bond begins, that's how you become a part of me. You need to fill me up." Harry smiled as Draco slipped down he let his body shake and moan as he took in all of Harry. "You feel amazing!'

"Not more than you babe." said Harry in boiling heat.

The two wizards went to work pumping up and down like rabbits as Harry took up speed, working more sweat than they had in their lives, both bringing each other to the brink of extasy. Harry's hand came to like stroking Draco's dick with powerful force.

Dracos eyes roll up into their sockets, he grabbed Harrys beautiful pecs with his hands tightly. "Harry!" he yelled as he came spilling cum all over Harry's hard abs.

"Dracooo!" yelled Harry as he came moments later filling up Draco's insides to the brim, in the moment of release Draco felt a warm current rush over him as his body absorbed Harrys cum. Harry was now a part of him. He collapsed on top of Harry.

"Amaaaazing!" he panted. "That was so amazing Harry! Oh fuck you're good?!"

Harry panted. "You too my love. You too!" He kissed Draco before taking a quick nap and slipping off to their dormitories, after all, they had school in a couple of hours and needed all the sleep they could get.


	4. Blood Confirmation & 1st Task Clue

Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, though he made it to the dormitories around 3AM, and got four hours sleep. He was so happy, relaxed and oddly awake. He sat down by Hermione, ignoring Ron's glares, and poured himself some hot coffee and stocked his plate with eggs, bacon, sausages and several hot buttered toasts. During this he looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco doing the same thing. He winked at the blonde who returned the gesture before chowing down on his own plate. Caleb arrived, sat down next to him and gave him a big heartwarming hug. Something Hermione and everyone else noticed, but remained quiet about.

Caleb noticed Harrys plate. "Storing up for winter Harry?"

Harry stopped eating, knowing that him eating this much food and coffee was odd since he was usually not that hungry in the mornings. "Yeah…You could say that." he answered with a slight blush before looking at Draco who was giggling do doubt his elven ears had heard clearly what he had said. "I didn't sleep that much last night." "What classes do you have today Caleb." asked Harry.

"I have Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms in the morning. Lunch. Then I think we Divination together before I have Potions and then Herbology with the Hufflepuffs." said Caleb looking over at Cedric who was staring at him with a cocky smile. Caleb winked back. Cedric smiled back before turning back at his plate and blush.

Harry noticed the exchange. "How are you two doing?"

"Not bad." said Caleb. "Cedric's great." He looked up to catch Cedric staring back at him again before blushing and turning to his fellow Hufflepuffs to try and get into the conversation. "What classes you have?"

"Um… Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology. Lunch. Divination with you Charms then History of Magic and then Potions with Slytherin." said Harry, looking over at Draco who winked at him making him blush.

"Great. I'm busy for lunch but maybe we can have dinner together tonight." said Caleb. "That way we can get to know each other."

"That'll be great." Said Harry, before he turned back to his food. The clock tower struck seven thirty, the food vanished and Harry with all the Hogwarts students went off to their morning classes.

* * *

After Herbology, Harry was free for lunch. He took a picnic basket to down to the Black Lake and sat under a tree by the shore with Luna. He opened the basket and pick up his sandwich and his mid day mug.  
"What's that you have there Harry?" asked Luna.

"Hot chocolate." Said Harry. "You want some?"

"Yeah." Said Luna.

Harry poured her a cup of steaming hot chocolate. By now the temperatures was cooler and it was the perfect excuse to indulge in hot chocolate. Digging into his sandwich he picked up a book Neville had near his satchel. "Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs?"

Neville, who was knee deep into the water inspecting some herbs nodded. "Moody gave it to me that day we had tea." He turned to look over Harrys shoulder. Harry heard the sound of footsteps and Hermione's voice.

"Looks it's already been through enough people. It was Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Why don't you just go and talk to him yourself?" she complained. "Ron, this is your problem not mine!" Harry turned to see Ron standing his ground and Hermione sighing, trying to control her temper. She walked over to him. "Ronald would like me to tell you, that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid's looking for you."

"Is that right? Well…What?" Harry asked. Not getting a word of her entire speech.

Hermione went back to double check the message with Ron before walking back. "Dean was told by Parvati that…" she sighed. "Please don't make me say it again…Hagrid's looking for you."

Harry couldn't believe Ron couldn't tell him that himself. "Well you can tell Ronald…"

Hermione snapped. "I'm not an owl!" she yelled before storming off with Ginny. Ron looked at Harry coldly one more time before strolling off after them.

* * *

Harry met Caleb in the Great Hall, they greeted each other with the same heartwarming hug. Everyone was murmuring about them except for Draco and Cedric who by now had known the truth from Calebs mouth. After a long talk Harry checked his watch.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Caleb.

Harry knew Hargid swore him to secrecy, but Caleb was his brother and it was time they began to support each other, trust each other with secrets. It would make their relationship grow stronger everyday just like Sirius told him. "I have to meet Hagrid at midnight. Apparently he wants to show me something concerning the first task."

Caleb was serious. "What?"

"I don't know." said Harry, he was nervous and his brother saw it in his body language.

Caleb took his hand, everyone muttered at the gesture, Harry felt eased. "Do you want me to come with you Harry?"

Harry looked up at his brothers dark blue eyes. "Yes." he nodded. "Yes I could do with your support tonight since I don't know what to expect."

"Ok." said Caleb. "I have to go to the library to get some books. But I'll meet you in the common room at eleven thirty. There's something we need do before leaving." With a quick nod from Harry he left the Great Hall.

Hermione slid down next to him. "Harry. What is going on?"

Harry could tell she was serious. It was amazing she lasted this long. "I…I'll tell you tomorrow at breakfast." The girl glared at him. "I promise Hermione." With a quick nod of acceptance, Harry got up and rushed out.

* * *

11:30PM. Harry met Caleb in the Common Room. He Caleb was sitting on the couch by the fire. "Hi."

"Hi Harry." Said Caleb.

"What is so urgent?" asked Harry.

"Harry not that I don't trust your Uncle Sirius or you. But you know how crazy the story of our origins is." said Caleb. Harry nodded. "I want to do a Sibling Confirmation Charm, just to make sure this is real." Harry hesitated. "I just…I've come to love you like a brother and just want to certify that it's true. I don't want Dumbedore or anyone coming up to us someday to tell us that the stories we were told were myths or speculations."

Harry had to agree. "Ok. Lets do it."

Caleb's took Harrys right hand in his left. With his right hand, which held his wand, chanted. "FAMILIA CERTIFIA". A white rope of light flew out of his wand and wrapped around their hands and tie itself in a neat knot. Both wizards felt a warm tingling sensation and then the rope changed color, glowing red. Both wizards looked at each other and smiled. "100% positive!" smiled Caleb.

Harry saw the red glowing rope light up once more before untying the knot and vanishing into thin air like smoke. He hugged his brother and didn't regret doing the spell. Now it was confirmed, officially that they were brothers.

* * *

Caleb and Harry made their way down to Hagrids Hut. Harry knocked on the door and Hagrid walked out closing the door after him. Clearly they were not going in. Hagrid turned to see Harry and Caleb.

"Mr. Cromwell…" said Hagrid, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked him to come with me Hagrid." said Harry. Before Hagrid could speak Harry answered the question he knew was coming. "He's my brother."

Hagrids eyes widened. "He's your…"

Harry nodded. "My brother."

"By blood." added Caleb. "We performed a Sibling Confirmation Charm, just before we left the common room. There's no denying it, the Charm was 100% positive. Harry's my little brother and if this concerns the first task, I'm here to support him."

Harry could tell Hagrid hesitating. "Hagrid please. I need him with me."

"All right. Follow me." said Hagrid as he led them into the Dark Forest. About ten minutes in Hagrid turned to Harry. "Harry did you bring your father's cloak like I told you?"

"Yeah, I brought the cloak. Hagrid, where are we going?" asked Harry.

"You'll see soon enough." said Hagrid. "Now pay attention, this is very important."

Caleb who was carrying the lantern looked over at the giant teacher. "What's with the flower?"

Harry turned to look at Hagrid as well. He had on one of his good coats and yes he had a weird flower on his lapel. He then looked at Hagrid's head. "Hagrid did you comb your hair?"

"As a matter of fact I have." You two might like to try the same thing now and again." They were stopped by a roaring noise in the distance.

"What the was that?" asked Caleb.

Harry and Caleb heard a female voice call "Hagrid."

Hagrid gestured "Put the cloak on boys." Harry put on the invisibility cloak over himself and Caleb as they walked after their teacher. "Bonsoir, Olympe." Caleb and Harry looked and recognized the giant woman, it was Madame Maxime.

"Oh Hagrid." Maxime greeted affectionately. "I thought perhaps you weren't coming. I thought perhaps you had forgotten me…"

"I couldn't forget you Olympe." Said Hagrid tenderly. Caleb and Harry made puking gestures under the cloak.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" asked Maxime. "When we spoke earlier you sounded so…exhilarated."

"You'll be glad you came." said Hagrid. He led Madame Maxime over some bushes as the roar came loud and clear along with lare blasts of fire that illuminated the forest.

"Mon dieu, manifique!" gasped Maxime as she stepped out to get closer.

Harry and Calebs eyes widened as the outer boxed broke away to reveal caged dragons, fire breathing dragons. Both he and Caleb poked their head out from the cloak. "Dragons?" exclaimed Harry. "That's the first task.? You're joking…" Caleb was frozen looking at the Horntail, his eyes flashed blue for a moment and he felt a twinge in his blood making it race as if the dragons fire excited it.

"Come on Harry." said Hagrid. "These are seriously misunderstood creatures." Both he and the boys ducked then a dragon blasted fire straight at them, hitting a bush nearby. "Although, I have to admit, that Horntail is a right nasty piece of work..." Harry stared at the brownish purple Horntail and it's sharp spikes down it's back. "...Poor Ron nearly fainted just seeing him you know."

Harry looked at Hagrid. "Ron was here?!" he exclaimed.

"When?" asked Caleb.

"Sure, this morning." Said Hagrid. "His brother Charlie helped bring it over from Romania. Didn't Ron tell you that Harry?"

"No he didn't." said Harry. "He didn't tell me a thing!" he argued. He noticed Caleb was frozen on the spot, his eyes wide, he took his brothers hand and it was boiling hot. "Caleb, you're burning up! Hagrid, we need to get you to the Hospital Wing!" he exclaimed before Caleb fainted in Hagrids arms.


	5. Strategizing

Monday. Harry sent an urgent owl to Draco around 6AM telling him to meet him at 7:30 outside the Great Hall before breakfast. As he requested Draco met him there at the exact time.

"Hi Harry!" said Draco with a seductive grin.

"Hi." said Harry. He hugged the Slytherin and locked their lips in a kiss, stealing a brief moment to explore his elf's mouth with his tongue.

Draco moaned, but after a moment Harry broke the kiss making him grunt in disappointment. "I will never get tired of that." He said giving Harry a quick peck.

Harry smiled but that faded. "What's wrong Harry."

"Draco…" said Harry. "Last night we spoke so much about us, among other things…" he said with a quick blush which Draco relished. "That I didn't tell you something important."

"Last night Hagrid took me and Caleb into the forest and showed me the first task." Harry explained.

This news knocked Draco's grin off his face. "What is it?"

"Dragons." said Harry. "Dragons Draco, we have to fight dragons."

"What?" muttered Draco. "Are…Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Draco hugged his mate. "You be careful Harry you hear me." He hugged him tighter now wanting to let him go, not wanting his get even close the first task. "If anything happens to you I don…"

Harry interrupted him with a loving kiss. "Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Draco. "I mean we're talking dragons here Harry."

"No I'm not." said Harry. "But what can we do?"

Draco had to admit he was right, all they could do was hope for the best. He hugged Harry one more time. "I love you Harry."

Harry leaned into his ear. "I love you too Draco." He whispered and with a quick peck on the lips they parted ways and walked off to their table.

* * *

By lunch, the school was filled with kids wearing transformative pints, one minute it said CEDRIC DIGGORY! then it transformed into an offensive POTTER STINKS! Harry walked down the hall trying to ignore the kid saying "You cheat Potter." and another "You stink Potter."

Harry turned the corner and walked out into the Hogwarts gardens and walked over to Cedric, who was sat with a group of Hufflepuffs on a stone bench, ignoring their insults. "Could I have a word?"

"All right." said Cedric. He followed Harry away from the crowd to a quiet corner under the trees.

Once alone Harry decided to come out and spill the beans. "Dragons." said Harry. "That's the first task." Cedric froze, with cold fear. "They've got one for each of us."

"A…Are you serious?" Cedric asked. Harry nodded, so in the conversation he didn't see Moody spying on them from the shadows of the hall. "And Fleur and Krum, do they…?"

"Yes." said Harry.

"Right…" Cedric shook his head as Harry went to leave. "Hey, listen. About the badges, I've asked them not to wear them but…"

"Don't worry about it…" said Harry, brushing it off.

"Harry, have you seen Caleb today?" Cedric asked. "I haven't seen him and he wasn't at breakfast…"

"You love him?" asked Harry. Caleb was his brother, he had to make sure the Hufflepuff's intentions were good.

Cedric looked at him for a minute or two and nodded. "Yes. Yes I do."

"Ok. Then I suggest you pop by the Hospital Wing." Said Harry, Cedric's eyes to went wide. "When you have the chance."

"What happened to him is he alright?!" asked Cedric. Harry could tell he was honestly worried.

"Well…He…They don't know." said Harry. "Hagrid took me last night into the Dark Forest to show me the dragons, Caleb came along for support…" Cedric listened carefully. "…something happened when we were looking at the dragons. He sort of froze, his eyes went wide and he broke out in a burning hot fever that made him faint and pass out." Cedric was really worried now, was his love sick? He thought. "Hagrid and I took him to Madame Pomfrey, we stayed but after a while she told us to go back to bed since she had to run more tests…"

"Did you tell them you're his brother?" asked Cedric.

Harry shook his head. "No."

"I have to see him." said Cedric.

"They won't let anyone see him until further notice." added Harry.

"I…I have to try Harry." said Cedric before ran off into the castle.

Harry walked over towards another hall of the castle when he spotted Ron and Semus making their way to the garden, he was furious and decided to do something about it and rushed over. "You're a right foul git, you know that?"

Ron looked at him cold and expressionless. "You think so?"

"I know so." said Harry. He couldn't believe Ron's behavior.

"Anything else?" asked Ron.

The ginger was acting dismissive, Harry was speechless. "Yeah. Stay away from me."

Ron scoffed. "Fine!"

"Why so tense Potter?" Draco's a cold voice hit him like a barrel of ice water. Harry looked to see him sitting up in a tree, Harry knew the his elf had to play along for his friends and for his father to not draw suspicions, but his sharp words didn't hurt any less. "My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament..." he said jumping down to the floor. "He disagrees, he thinks you won't last five."

"I don't give a damn what you father thinks Malfoy, he's vile and cruel, and your pathetic." said Harry before walking off.

Those words hit hard to Draco. "Pathetic?!" his inner Malfoy kicked in and he reached for his wand.

Before Draco could prepare to hex, Moody came running out. "Oh no you don't sonny!" and used his want to transfigure Draco into a ferret. "I'll teach you tu curse someone when their back is turned!" Harry looked at the scene, trying not to laugh, he knew Draco wouldn't hurt him with a serious hex...maybe a harmless singing jinx, to knock him down and make it believable but nothing more. But he couldn't help laughing, Draco looked so adorable as a ferret. "You stinking, cowardly, scummy, back shooting…" insulted Moody as he twirled Draco up and down in the air.

McGonagall rushed over. "Professor Moody! What are you doing?"

"Teaching." said Moody not even turning to look at her.

"Is that a student?!" asked McGonagall.

"Techinically, it's a ferret." said Moody.

McGonagall waved her wand to transfigure the ferret back into Malfoy. Draco was furious. "My father will hear about this!" he yelled.

"Is that a threat?" Moody was on his feet, chasing the elf around the garden. "Is that a threat!"

"Professor." called McGonagall.

Draco was half way gone into the castle. "I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even you greasy hair boy!" yelled Moody. "It doesn't end here!"

"Alastor." McGonagall stepped up to him with her ice cold stare and pointing her wand at Moody as a clear waring for him to calm down. "Alastor! We never use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that."

Moody stepped down. "He might have mentioned it…"

"You will do well to remember it." concluded McGonagall. She turned. "Away!" she ordered to the students and stormed off.

Moody turned to Harry. "Pardon me. It wasn't professional teacher decorum." He said, clearly not sorry about it. Harry stopped giggling. "How is your friend, Mr. Cromwell?" the question made Harry stop laughing immediately. "I heard he was unwell…"

"Yes." said Harry. "They have him under observation in the Hospital Wing. He's not allowed many visitors." Moody conjured a parchment and gave it to him. "What is this?"

"It's Mr. Cromwell's assignment for Wednesday." said Moody. "With him being absent from todays class, I need you to take it to him."

Harry smiled, it was the perfect excuse to get in and see his brother, sneaky but perfect. "Thank you." Moody winked before they parted ways.

* * *

Harry met Draco in a deserted hallway, filled him in on what happened to Draco as they walked up to the Infirmary Floor and down the long cold hall. They saw Cedric outside the hall leaning against the doors to the Hospital Wing, he was in tears. "What's wrong?" asked Harry.

Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry and Draco. "They wouldn't let me see him." he wept.

"What?" asked Draco.

Harry wasn't gonna stand for that. "This is crazy come on." He went to open the doors but Cedric stopped him.

"Harry what are you doing?" asked Cedric.

Harry showed him the parchment. "Moody gave it to me." Cedric looked up at him. "We wouldn't want Gryffindors most brilliant boy to fall back on his classes would we?"

Cedric got it. "Brilliant."

"Ready." asked Harry. Cedric sighed, wiped his tears away and nodded.

Draco patted him on the back. "Good. Lets go" With that they opened the doors to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

12PM. The Hospital Wing was huge, it's three walls covered in wall to wall, cathedral high, diamond pane glass windows. As they made their way down the grand specious aisle. They spotted Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey talking by a bed hidden behind white fabric shades.

Dumbledore spotted the approaching boys. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Diggory, Mr. Malfoy…" The teachers turned as well.

"What are you doing here boys?" asked McGonagall.

"I thought I told you no visitors." said Pomfrey.

"No respect." muttered Snape. "I'm shocked Draco."

"We came to give Caleb his Drak Arts homework." said Harry. "Moody specifically told us to give it to him in person."

"Did he now?" asked Snape.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come back tomorrow." said Pomfrey. "He still needs rest."

Cedric looked up. "What's wrong with him?"

"Can we see him?" asked Draco.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Malfoy. In relation to his condition, I'm afraid that information is classified Mr. Diggory." said Dumbledore. "Mr. Cromwell will be much better two…" He began but was interrupted.

"Let them pass." said a voice from behind the shade. Harry and Cedric recognized Caleb's voice, but it was tired, worn and cracked. Cedric's blood went cold trying to hide back his tears.

Dumbledore turned to the patient. "Mr. Cromwell I don't think it wise.…" He argued but was again interrupted by a small growling sound that shook the Hospital Wing.

"Professor Dumbledore, don't forget with whom you are speaking." growled Caleb. Draco, Cedric and Harry looked at each other as the teachers took a step back."Please." said Caleb. They could tell he had lowered his aggressive temper and was trying to be civil yet without budging. There was still an animalistic growl in his tone of voice. Cedric heart was in his throat.

The teachers looked at Pomfrey, who looked at Dumbledore. "Of course your highness...Very well. But do not strain yourself Mr. Cromwell. You're not at all well. These next twenty four hours will be very difficult for you. But do not fret, I it too will pass."

"Thank you." said Draco respectfully.

Dumbledore gestured for the teachers to leave. McGonagall and Snape followed him out of the Hospital Wing while Madame Pomfrey walked away to her private office.

Cedric, Draco and Harry stepped forward, moving past the shades and gasped. The three boys gripped each others arms to not faint at the sight as they walked up to the bed. Cedric heart was in his throat, Draco looked lost and Harry's blood was cold with fear.

Caleb's body was wrapped up like a mummy in an ice cold blue algaeweed wrap, which thanks to Herbology they knew it was a powerful plant to lower extreme temperature fevers. He was dripping with sweat and trembling with chattering teeth, his skin was flushed and his eyed were dilated.

Harry and Cedric sat on the two chairs on either side of the bed, while Draco stood behind Harry with his hands on his mates shoulders for moral support. "Caleb…" said Harry. "Caleb it's us."

Caleb shook out of his haze trying to focus his eyes. "Harry."

"It' me Caleb" said Harry taking his brothers hand. It was still hot. "How are you?"

"Terrible…" said Caleb.

"Have they told you what's wrong?" asked Draco.

"I'm coming into my creature inheritance." said Caleb. "It has begun. Ever since last…last night with the…"

Harry felt guilty. "I'm so sorry Caleb, if I hadn't…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Harry. I won't hear of it." said Caleb. "I was the one who insisted on going. Neither of us could know what was going to happen."

"So…" said Draco. "Have they told you what your creature inheritance is?"

"No." said Caleb. "They won't know until it's taken over." He cringed in pain. Looking around. "Where's Cedric?" he growled, sounding like a wild animal.

Cedric came out of his shock, wiping his tears. "I'm here babe." He got up and leaned over the bed so Caleb could he him. "I'm right here." He kissed his love on the lips trying to hold back his distress.

"It's gonna be ok my love." said Caleb.

Cedric wept, it was he who should be reassuring his love but it was funny how Caleb was reassuring him. Despite that, he needed to hear it. He nodded. "I know."

"Now…" said Caleb, magically making the bed rise to a sitting position. "Let's get down to business."

Harry tried to sit him back down. "Caleb maybe you shouldn't."

"Oh please Harry, I'm in no condition to argue." Caleb joked making the three friends laugh. "Now. Cedric, Harry. What are you going to do about your dragons…?"

"Oh…" said Harry.

"We…" added Cedric. "We haven't really had time to think of it…"

"Listen to me, both of you…" said Caleb. Despite his weakened state he still had authority in his voice. "You are both skilled wizards, beyond the talent of your other classmates. Fleur is as much a fairy princess as I am, she's tough. As for Krum, his head may be filled with sawdust but Karkaroff's is not, you can tell by looking at the creeper. They'll all have a strategy and you can be sure it'll play to each of their strengths." His speech was interrupted by horrid coughing. Cedric poured him a cup of hot tea from the nightstand and added some warm thick honey. Caleb took it giving his boyfriend a wink. Cedric sat down as the patient took a sip. "Come on guys…what are your strengths?"

"Um…" said Cedric. "We can fly." He said looking at Harry who nodded a yes. "We're fair flyers."

"Of course you are Ced. You all are." said Caleb. "You, Draco and Harry are the best Seekers of the school." They all gave him a small smile.

"But we're not allowed a broom." said Harry.

Caleb looked at both of them. "You're allowed a wand."

* * *

That night around 7PM. Harry and Cedric had to retire early given that the first task was the following day. Draco walked up to the Hospital Wing, it was dimly lit by soft candles on the gargoyle sconces. As he approached the bed, he heard faint growling sounds. 'What is he turning into?' he thought sitting down on the chair by the bed. "Caleb."

Caleb turned his eyes flashed blue making Draco sit back in his chair. "Dra…Draco?"

Draco sat up and took his friends hand. "Yes, it's me. I'm here."

"Sorry if I scared you." said Caleb.

"It's ok." said Draco.

"I'm glad you're here." said Caleb. "I wanted to ask you something…"

Draco nodded. "Shoot." Neither heard Hermione enter the Hospital Wing, she'd followed Draco from the Great Hall and was now listening behind the shade.

"I know this is absurd. But I have to ask." said Caleb. "What are your intentions with Harry." Draco looked stunned. "I know what you're thinking. But Harry is my blood, brother, he's my baby brother and I just want make sure that everythings legit."

"I understand." said Draco. He took a cool cloth and wipped Calebs forehead cleaning off the sweat. "and I respect you for watching out for him." Caleb nodded. "I want you to know Caleb, that I love Harry with all my heart, I've been attracted to him ever since first year when we met here at school. When he refused by friendship, he turned into a challenge. No one had ever turned me down before. But that made me admire him more. He didn't care about my name or my wealth, he cared that I was mean to Weasley, he cared more of my feeling towards others. But the pressure of my father and friends. I was stuck in a hole force to do what was expected of me, I've had no free will ever. That's why Harry and I have kept out love a secret, it's the only thing I've done for myself and both of us know that if it gets out there would be trouble from our friends and from my family. That's why we were taking it slow, until this year after the Quidditch World Cup."

Caleb smiled. "You kissed."

"Yeah." said Draco.

"Was it good?" asked Caleb.

"It was great." Said Draco. Caleb tried to laugh, but the laughter turned to coughs Draco rushed over to give him something warm to drink. He looked at the liquid and smelled it. "Hot cocoa?"

"Yeah…" said Caleb. "I got tired of the tea."

"So yeah. It was good, that and all the others." said Draco. "Anyways…After that I knew I loved him. When I came into my creature inheritance, it also picked Harry as my mate and I was thrilled. After Harry's name came out of the goblet we met in the Room of Requirements and we confessed out love. Scared for losing each other, I wanted to protect him but didn't know how, he wanted to reassure he was gonna be fine but didn't know he could we decided to make it official…"

"You bonded didn't you?" grinned Caleb.

Draco admitted. "Yes…"

Caleb smiled. "You little snakes!"

"He bonded with me, after the climax and he became part of me." said Draco. "I am now his."

"Did you bond with him?" asked Caleb, in a serious tone. "I mean so he can be yours…"

"We didn't have time." said Draco. "But I'm sure we'll find a moment to do so. I know that once I bond with him, and you know…climax…I'll then also become part of him and the bonding will be complete."

"From what I read…" said Caleb taking another sip of cocoa. "Once that is done you both have an unbreakable link, you'll be able to feel when the other is in danger, you'll be able to talk to each other through telepathy…"

"Yes." said Draco.

"Good." said Caleb, he opened his arms, after a small cough he smiled. Draco gladly leaned in to hug him. ""Come here brother in law. You're stuck with us now." He joked making Draco laughed. He took Dracos face in his hands. "I love you both. Just like Harry, I promise to look after you, support you and love you as another brother Draco. You're not alone." Draco felt tears drip down his face. "You have my blessing." Draco leaned in again for another hug. Hermione was in tears behind the shade. All three heard the clock strike 9.

"I gotta go." said Draco breaking the hug and tucking Caleb back into bed. Hermione took the moment to tip to out of the wing.

Before Draco left Caleb stopped him. "Draco." said Caleb. "May I ask you a favor."

"Anything." said Draco.

"Watch over Harry and Cedric tomorrow." said Caleb, he had tears in his eyes. "I…I won't be there tomorrow for either of them and …" He said with a raging growl, trembling as his eyes flashed blue again. He breathed in to try and calm down.

Draco didn't need to be told more. "I promise."

"Thank you." said Caleb before he slowly fell asleep.

Draco walked over and kissed his now official brother in law and new big brother on the forehead and whispered. "I promise brother…I promise." Before walking out of the Hospital Wing towards the Slytherin Dungeons.

***Feel free to leave comments and reviews guys. :) ***


	6. 1st Task

Tuesday. 11:00AM. The four champions were pacing nervously in the winners tent, waiting to be called. "Pisst…" Harry turned towards the tent doors. "Pisst…" and leaned in. "Harry? Is that you?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah." whispered Harry.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hermione. "Okay?" Harry didn't answer, she knew he was scared. "The key is to concentrate. After that you just have to…"

"Battle a dragon." said Harry, finding his voice.

Hermione broke, she entered the tent and wrapped her arms around Harry. Both hugged tightly just as scared. The hug was broken by the puff of a camera to see the horrible Reeta Skeeter.

"Young love!" smiled Reeta walking into the tent, with her sharp green feather Quick Quote Quill writing notes away on her notepad. "How…stirring." Both gave her a deathly glare. "If everything goes unfortunate today, you two might even make the front page!" she said enthusiastically.

By now all the other three champions walked over. Krum spoke up. "You have no business here, this tent is for champions, and friends."

Reeta smiled, taking in the handsome Bulgarian champion. He stared at her, unfomfortably. "No matter…" grinned Reeta. "We got what we wanted…" she said with a grin before the camera man too a snap shot with multiple puffing flashed.

Dumbledore walked in with Filtch, Crouch, Karkaroff and Madame Maxime. "Good day champions. Gather around please. Now, you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. A moment only four of you can fully appreciate…What are you doing here Miss. Granger?"

"Oh…" stuttered Hermione. "Sorry, I'll just go." She squeezed Harry's hand before walking out.

"Barty, the bag." said Dumbledore.

"Champions, in a circle around me." said Crouch. "Miss Delacourt, over here."

Moving the girl to his left. "Mr. Krum, next to her, that's right. Now, Mr. Diggory, and Mr. Potter to my right." He opened the bag. "Miss. Delacourt, if you will…" Fleur stuck her head in the bag, which was moving and pickout out a small green dragon. "The Welsh Green…" He moved on to Krum, who picked a red dragon "The Chinese Fireball…Oooh" he said trying to be funny but sooo did not work. He moved to to Cedric who picked a yellow dragon. "The Swedish Short Snout. Which leaves…"

"The Horntail…" muttered Harry.

"What's that boy?" asked Crouch.

Harry looked up. "Nothing." Before digging his hand in the bag and picked the brownish purple dragon he saw the night before. In the light it was more purple than brown, with strong dark violet spikes.

"These represent four very real dragons." Crouch explained. "each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple: Collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?"

No one said a word.

"Very well." said Dumbledore. "Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon you may…" he was interrupted by Filtch who fired the cannon ahead of schedule. Dumbledore patted the Hufflepuff on the back and made his way out with the teachers. DIGGORY! DIGGORY! DIGGORY! DIGGORY!

* * *

11:50. Harry was alone. He heard Dumbledors voice. "Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fourth and final contestant…"

Harry walked out into the cavernous stadium, he saw the mid day sun shinning behind the clouds and heard the crowd above and around cheer. HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! After a moment the crowd wend quiet, Harry spotted the egg, as soon as he stepped out he ducked nearly crushed by a huge spiked tail.

Harry tried to move forwards but again was barely killed by another crushing blow of the tail, he gripped onto it but with a swish was knocked off hitting the rocks hard. The dragon flew up and around landing over the egg, it was huge. Judging buy it's size, it being slightly smaller than a the other three, though it was still HUUUGE, he could tell it was female but that made her more aggressive and more of a challenge. She opened it's wings, a defensive protective move, and roared loud.

Caleb heard the roar in the Hospital Wing. "Aaaaaarrrrrghhhh!" he screamed out with his eyes flashing blue. The algaeweed wrapped lit in flames burning and crumbling into ashes. "Aaaaaaarrrggggghhhh !" he scremed as scorching pain took over.

Harry tried to move closer hiding behind the large rocks, ducking the scorching red fire breaths of the Horntail.

"Your wand Harry! Your wand!" yelled Hermione.

Harry was grateful for Hermione's reminder. "Accio firebolt!" he chanted waving his wand once. He moved around again as the dragon crawled over. He heard his broom and without hast jumped into the air and swoop off. YEEEEES! Cheered the crowd. He circled the stadium trying to get closer to the egg. But before getting fired by dragon fire he flew away, the horntail broke free of her chains and flew up into the air after him. Draco looked out horrified and panicked for Harry, Hermione saw his frightened expression, it was authentic honest and real. 'He really did love him' she thought.

Harry lead her to the castle swishing and twisting and turning around the towers trying to confuse her.

Caleb saw them as they passed the Hospital Wing windows as the Horntail growled, breathing fire at Harry. "Aaaaarrrr!' screamed Caleb, the scream turned into a feroucious growl. "Grrrrrrraaaaaaaawwwrrr!" The Horntail heard him and turned around, ignoring Harry, swirling around outside hospital wing. Caleb's eyes lit up blue as he stared at dragon his blood blazed racing like liquid fire through his veins, his nails grew out to 2inches long, with menacing pointed ends, like talons. The dragon roared, scratching it's claws on the window trying to break in. Luckily without success for the Hospital Wing was protected by the powerful protective wards of the castle to protect the patients.

"Grrrraaaaarrrrrrrrrggghhh!" growled Caleb as he fell off the bed, he opend his mouth in pain trying to catch as his fangs slid down over his teeth from the gumbs, short fangs on the lateral incisors and longer sharp mediumfangs over his canines.

Harry heard Calebs screams and flew back, he saw the dragon trying to break into the Hospital wing and flew straight at it. After he got her attention he flew back pout leading her away from the castle. He turned the firebolt to high speed, and ducked a wall large stone wall. He looked back to see the dragon crash into it falling down into the abyss. Harry was crying, he knew it was now mid day and Calebs creature inheritance had begun, he hated that he was alone for Madame Pomfrey was at the stadium. He wanted to fly back and see his brother but he also knew he had a responsibility and headed back to the stadium to get his prize.

The crowd was quiet looking at the castle. When Harry swooped down from the cloudy sky and grabbed the egg the crowd roared and cheered! Draco sighed with relief wanting nothing more than to jump over and embrace his love.

* * *

The crowds died down. The twins raised Harry up on their shoulders.

"We knew you wouldn't die Harry!" said Fred.

"Lose a leg?" Said George. "or an arm?"

"Pack it all together?" asked Fred

"Never!" they cheered unanimously.

"Go on Harry? What's the clue?" asked Seamus.

Harry opened the egg, the screeching cries echoing through the stadium made the twins drop him to the floor. Harry struggled to grab it and shut it to end the horrid screams.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Ron. Everyone dispersed leaving Harry and Ron alone. "Harry?! You again?! You almost broke everyones eardrums! Can't you do anything without getting someone hurt?"

Draco was about to charge in but Hermione beat him to it. "Ron!" she said. "Really?!'

"What?" snapped Ron. "You're taking his side?!"

"Come on Ron." said George.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Fred.

"You too?!" yelled Ron. "You're going to support this traitor?! I should have been the one compete! Me!"

Harry had tears in his eyes and Draco took his hand without anyone noticing. Hermione snapped. "Shut up Ron!" she yelled don't you dare talk about Harry that way! He's your friend. "

"No he's not. I almost died in first year and so did Ginny in second year because of him." yelled Ron.

"But it was Harry who saved Ginny from the Basilisk!" yelled.

"Fine." nodded Ron. "I was gonna ask you to be my girlfriend…"

Hermione interrupted him. "Seeing you like this?! Seeing this dark envious venomous side turning on your friends. I wouldn't be your girlfriend if you were the last wizard on Earth!"

Ron's face went red and ran off. The crowd walked back in silence  
"I'm sorry Harry." said Hermione.

"It's ok." said Harry. He noticed Hermione saw him holding hands with Draco. "I'll explain later." Draco nodded to her.

"It's ok. I already know." said Hermione.

"How?" asked Draco.

While they made their way up to the castle, Hermione explained. "I heard you and Caleb talking last night in the Hospital Wing and…" she was stopped by a loud BOOOOOM! Looking up the three saw the Hospital Wing windows explode with savage blue flames. Madame Pomfrey, with her wand on hand, stormed up to the castle first without even looking back as the teachers took out their wands.

"Caleb!" gasped Harry.

"No…" muttered Cedric clutching his chest.

"Prefects lead your houses to your Common Rooms immediately!" ordered Dumbledore. "Teachers follow me!" The teachers ran after the headmaster into the castle.

"I'll see you back in the common room Hermione!" yelled Harry as he and Draco ran after Cedric who was chasing after the teachers ran after the teachers.

Hermione ran after them. "No. I'm coming with you!" she cried.

* * *

The foursome arrived in the Hospital Wing. The place was almost reduced to ashes, with minimal blue flames burning away amongst the cracks of windows. Thank heavens there were no students inside except for Caleb. The teachers stood in a circle around Caleb who trembled in his skin, shaking in a seizure. Their hearts broke hearing Caleb moan in pain, seeing his bald now head, his eyes rolled back in his head, the fangs, the talons and hearing the sizzling sound of burning skin as started cracking apart.

Hermione gasped getting the teachers attention.

"Children!" yelled McGonagall.

Snape was furious. "Out! All of you!" forcefully leading them out.

"No!" yelled Cedric. He broke through the teachers, through tears, he kneeled over his love. "Caleb…" he cried softly. " It's me babe…" He crawled over and placed Calebs head on his lap.

The teachers watched in awe as the Hufflepuffs voice calmed the wizard down, not one of the had managed to get through to him. But Cedric did. McGonagall turned to Dumbledore. "What can this mean Albus?"

"It means that young Mr. Diggory is Mr. Cromwells mate." said Dumbledore. "There's no separating them now."

"How is he professor?!" asked Harry. "He's nearly finished with the transformation Harry."

"What's wrong with his skin?" asked Hermione.

"He's shifting, shedding his human skin." said Snape. "Very much how you lose your milk teeth as you grow to make way for the permanents."

"When will it be over?" asked Draco, very concerned for his new brother and brother in law to be.

"Soon." said Madame Pomfrey. "By soon he'll go into the sleeping comma." Cedric and the others looked up paniced. "The comma will protect his brain from frying up while the body cools down shedding the last pieces of skin. He will then sleep, while his body adjusts completely to his new magic and powers. If all goes according to schedule he will awaken in a few days perfectly fine and ready to get out of here."

The tear stained Harry walked over to the shaking Cedric, kneeling down and putting his arm around him for support, which he gladly accepted. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Professor Sprout walked around the wing fixing all the damage about five minutes later everything was as if nothing happened.

"I must insist that none of you come into this Hospital Wing until he wakes up. Not even I will be able to be in here. " said Pomfrey. Cedric looked up at her. "Yes even you Mr. Diggory, when he's asleep he will need absolute silence. His magic will be bouncing off the walls of this wing, it'll be very strong making it impossible for any conscious magical creature to breath the air."

"What about the patients?" asked Draco.

"I'll be using the Hospital Wing on the western side of the castle near Ravenclaw tower." said Pomfrey.

"But…" insisted Cedric.

"I'm sorry Mr. Diggory, but that's how it must be for the transformation to be completed successfully without negative incidents." said Pomfrey. Cedric nodded in defeat.

"Don't worry Mr. Diggory." said Dumbledore.

"Seeing that you are Mr. Cromwells boyfriend and mate I will allow you access to Gryffindor Tower." said McGonagall.

"I will also grant access to Mr. Cromwell to the Hufflepuff Common Room" said Professor Sprout. "until private quarters are arranged for them both, it that is aliright with you Albus."

"I think that is most wise professors." said Dumbledore.

Cedric nodded, he hated being away from Caleb during this hard time, but he had to do what was best, he also comforted himself knowing that soon the would be living in rooms of their own, just the two of them together. He looked down to Caleb. "I love you Caleb." and kissed his forehead. Caleb gasped one more breath of air before going dead limp. Cedric almost stopped breathing. "Caleb…?" he asked. He shook his boyfriend…no reaction…he shook him even hard…nothing. "Caleb!" he yelled.

"He's gone into sleeping comma Mr. Diggory." said Pomfrey. "The worst has passed." She levitated Caleb into bed, Professor Sprout wrapped him in a new wrap of algaeweed wrap, then she directed her attention to everyone. "Now everyone out." Cedric walked over to Caleb and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Before following her out. After she and gathered in the hallway, she closed the doors and sealed them with a locking spell. "No one must enter…No one." She checked her pocket watch and stormed off no doubt to prepare the other Hospital Wing on the other side of the castle.

Everyone parted ways before leaving the hall empty.

***Feel free to leave comments and reviews you guys. :) ***


	7. Confrontations & Party Preparations

Wednesday. Harry met Cedric outside the Great Hall early in the morning. "How are you up Cedric?"

"I'm going crazy Harry!" It's been two days and no one has told anything. "It's been almost three days and no one, not a single teacher had told us anything about Caleb! He's in there alone and…" He complained anxiously.

"Calm down." added Harry patting him on the back.

"…I just miss him Harry." said Cedric.

"Calm down. Listen, I spoke to Draco, he said Snape told him that Caleb woke up today." Said Harry. Cedric's face lit up, but Harry stopped him before he could make a run for the Hospital Wing. "Hold on…"

"What?" asked Cedric.

"He woke up, but he's still in intensive care." said Harry.

Cedric sighed in frustration. "Why?"

"They're running some tests to make sure everything is alright." Harry explained. "He's still gonna be in the hospital for a couple of days but they did say we can now write to him using our owls."

Cedric smiled, he wasn't totally thrilled that Caleb was stuck in the hospital, but he was very happy that now they could speak to him even if it was through letter. "Thanks Harry!" he smiled giving Harry a big warm hug. Hermione arrived, with Ron following close behind, as he ended the hug and ran into the Great Hall.

"I take it he took the news well?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah." said Harry. "He's not one hundred percent satisfied, but he's happy."

"Don't tell me you're dating Diggory now Harry?" asked Ron. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. "Listen…I want to apologize for being so cruel with you and Hermione and well…everyone for that matter."

"Cruel?" asked Harry. "You haven't been cruel you've been downright monstrous."

"I know." Said Ron. "I know and there's no excuse. It's just…I was jealous. I was so jealous of you I couldn't see straight. You have fame and fortune and now you're even more popular thanks to the tournament and I…I was scared that I'd I don't know fall behind as you rose higher and higher."

"That's totally mental Ron." said Harry.

"I know…" nodded Ron. "Can you forgive me?"

Harry hugged his friend. "I forgive you Ron."

"Thanks mate." said Ron.

"And to answer your question I'm not dating _him_." said Harry. "I'm seeing some other guy."

"Wh…What?" asked Ron. "You're gay?"

"Yeah." said Harry. "Is there problem?"

"No!" blurted Ron. "No mate. There's no problem. I was just surprised that's all…Who is it?"

"I'd prefer not to say yet." said Harry. "We're not ready to make it public yet and I better not take the bread out of the oven before it rises if you get my drift."

"So who's Cedric dating then?" asked Ron

"Caleb." said Harry.

"Caleb Cromwell?" asked Ron. He laughed. "Prince Caleb Cromwell? Yeah right!"

"It's true." said Hermione. "They've been officially dating ever since school started."

Ron couldn't believe it. "Unbelievable…" he muttered before walking into the Great Hall. Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes as the golden trio sat down at the table.

Harry noticed Cedric was busy writing a letter no doubt to Caleb and smiled happy that he and his brother loved each other so much. His eyes shifted to the Slytherin table to see Draco eating his breakfast, the blond looked up from his food to give him a wink. Harry was sure, with those elven gifts he'd heard the conversation with Ron outside in the hall, and judging by the wink he was supportive. He winked back before Hermione broke their connection.

"Look at this!" screeched Hermione opening the Daily Prophet. "I can't believe it! She's done it again." she turned to read from the paper. "Miss Granger, a plain but ambicious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources report, is none other than the Bulgarian bonbon, Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taken this latest emotional blow."

"Urgh…" complained Harry. He hated Rita Skeeter.

A small second year boy walked up to the table with big box. "Parcel for you Mrs. Weasley."

"Thank you Nigel." said Ron taking the box. He noticed the boy standing with a notepad and a quill staring at Harry. "Not now Nigel. Later…" Harry and Hermione looked at him. "I told I'd get him Harrys autograph." He unwrapped the parcel . "Oh look mum sent me something." He hoped the box to see a horrid burgundy colored overlayed with matching lace and ruffled lapels. "Mum sent me a dress…?"

"Well it does match your eyes." Harry joked. "Is there a bonnet?" He looked in the box but found a heavily ruffled button shirt with a black bowtie. "Aja!'

Ron turned to Ginny who was deep in conversation, and snuggling up, with Neville. "Ginny, these must be for you."

Ginny shook her head. "I'm not wearing that is't ghastly!" Hermione started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron.

"They're not for Ginny, they're for you!" said Hermione. "Dress robes."

"Dress robes?" asked Ron. "For what?"

* * *

After a long day of ancient runes, astrology, transfiguration and two hours of potions. By mid afternoon they met McGonagall in the transfiguration classroom, it was emptied of desks and the chairs were arranged on opposite ends of the room. Filtch was preparing an antique record player.

"The Yule Ball…" McGonagall explained. "…has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since it's inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put you best foot forward, and I do mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is first and foremost a dance."

The girls squealed while the boys grunted. "Silence! The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons." She moved ot he center of the room. "To dance is to let the body breathe." She turned to the girls. "Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight." She then turned to the boys staring at Ron. "Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance." She walked over. "Mr. Weasley will you join me please?" Ron turned red as he was led to the center of the classroom. "Mr. Filtch, if you please…"

Filtch started the record player and ballet music started playing as McGonagall started their dance lesson.

* * *

Thursday. After breakfast, and having a free period, Harry and Ron made their way around the castle, trying to find a girl to ask out for the Ball. Harry longed to take Draco to the Ball, but he knew it was impossible. The couple had talked and decided to meet at some point towards the end of the ball to spend time some time together. "Why do they have to travel in packs? asked Harry. "and how are you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"

"Blimey Harry. You slayed dragons. If you can't get a date, who can?" asked Ron.

"I think I'd take the dragon right now." said Harry.

By lunch time they hadn't had any luck. Ron was getting anxious. "This is mad. At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates, well, us and Neville."

"Yeah but then again, he can take himself." Joked Harry.

Hermione turn to them. "It might interest you to know, Neville already got someone."

Cedric walked over to Harry. "Great news Harry."

"What?" asked Harry. He hoped he'd gotten news from Caleb. He'd written to Caleb and his brother said he was going insane locked up in the Hospital Wing. He hoped Cedric had news.

"I'm taking Caleb to the Yule Ball tomorrow night!" said Cedric, almost bursting with excitement.

"He's out of the Hospital Wing?" asked Hermione.

"No yet." said Cedric. "But he promised me he'd meet me foyer of the Great Hall for the party."

"I'm happy for your Cedric." said Harry.

"Us too." said Ron and Hermione unanimously.  
"Thanks." said Cedric.

Dumbledore walked up to the podium. "May I have your attention please. As you all know, tomorrow night, Christmas Eve, we have our grand Yule Ball Gala. In honor of this most festive occasion all the afternoon classes have been canceled. I hope you enjoy your free afternoon and use this time to get ready for the festivities." The students in the Great Hall started to cheer. "As of tomorrow night you will be on winter vacation, but due to the tournament you'll all be required to remain at the castle with permission to visit Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade any day you desire from 8:00 in the morning to 4:00 in the afternoon until the school terms begins on the second week of January. I suggest you enjoy yourselves but also use your time wisely to study for your classes…Good afternoon." The students applauded as he made his way over to the teachers table to continue his lunch.

"Hermione." Said Ron. "You're a girl."

Hermione looked at him "Very well spotted."

"Come with one of us?" Ron started. "It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone, but for a girl it's just sad."

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not, someone's asked me." Hermione snapped. "and I said yes!" she barked before storming out of the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell…" said Ron. "She's lying right?" Harry wasn't listening, he was staring at Draco, dreaming of what it would be like to go to the Ball with him. "Harry?"

"I…I don't know." said Harry. Ron shook his head before turning back to his lunch. Harry went back to staring at Draco, and Draco went back to staring at him both exchanging smiles and tender winks.

* * *

By 5:30–6:00pm it was almost getting dark. Harry ran up to the owlry and wrote a note to Draco.

Silver Eyes,

Meet me tomorrow morning at 7:30 in Great Hall foyer?

Yours always,  
Emerald

He called Hedwig down from his warm bed and gave her a treat. With a warm HOOO she took off towards the castle.

* * *

Harry ran up to his dormitory for a warm shower and to get dressed for dinner. He put on a green sweater, warm blue jeans with sneakers. Just then a black cat ran into his room and jumped on his bed carrying a letter. "Endora!" said Harry giving the her a hug making her purr. "Hows your daddy huh?" Endora bobbed her head for him to take the letter. Harry opened it and read:

Hey little bro,  
Just to let you know, I'm doing fine, much better in fact. I'm soooo proud of you for winning the first task! It' unbelievable they made you guys fight dragons! It's outrageous! I know you much have so much on your mind. But I'm told I'll be free to leave the hospital tomorrow. So I promise to see you tomorrow at the Ball. I'm sure Cedric has told you that I'll be going to the Ball as with him. I almost burst out crying, actually I did…shhh don't tell anyone…when he asked me to be his date. I'm so happy he did, I love him sooooo much! It'll be our fist public appearance as a couple, and I'm a little nervous…With these new powers my temper goes from cold to HOOOOT in just seconds so I don't know how I'll react if someone stirs up trouble for us. But I'm hopeful. So I'll see you tomorrow night!  
Love you,

Caleb.

Harry smiled through tears, he couldn't wait to hug his brother and find out what kind of creature he was now. Looking at his watch he made his way out, with Endora in his arms, down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Harry!" called Cedric as Harry entered the Great Hall, he motioned for Harry to join him.

"Hi Cedric." said Harry.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" asked Cedric signaling him to take a seat.

"I would love to." said Harry. He took a seat on the other side of the table facing Cedric and started helping himself to some warm hot mashed potatoes and meatloaf. Cedric noticed Endora sitting next to Harry, looking up at his friend with wide eyes. "Here. You read." said Harry, handing him the letter Caleb sent him.

Cedric read, his eyes watered when he read 'I almost burst out crying, actually I did…shhh don't tell anyone…when he asked me to be his date. I'm so happy he did, I love him sooooo much!' I loved that Caleb loved him sooooo much. He felt the same way about him. Giving back Harry the letter he smiled, Endora jumped over the table and into his arms, he petted her around the neck and she purred leaning into his touch. "I'm so happy he's coming back to us tomorrow!"

Harry nodded. "Me too!"

* * *

Friday 7:30AM. Harry met Draco in the foyer of the Great Hall. Draco seemed nervous. He walked up behind Draco, hugged him around the waist, and kissed him on the neck. "Hi handsome!"

"Harry!" said Draco wrapping his boyfriend in his arms. "Why did you want to see me so early? What's wrong?"

"Two things." said Harry. "Caleb is gonna be released from the Hospital Wing today. He's coming to the Yule Ball as Cedric date!"

"That's great Harry!" said Draco. He knew how much this meant to his boyfriend, and he really missed Caleb too. "What's the second thing?"

"Well…" said Harry. "I know we can't go together to the Ball Draco…" he noticed Draco's sad face. "Believe me if we both felt ready I'd take you in a heartbeat. But I know it's too soon, at least for the world to know."

Draco nodded in agreement though he still hated not going with Harry. "Who…Who are you going with?"

Harry sighed. "Parvati Patil…You?"

"Pansy Parkinson…" said Draco. Harry gave him a look. "Trust me babe, I don' it her anymore than you do…"

"Ok…" said Harry.

"What's the second thing?" asked Draco. "You said there were two things…"

"We have all day before the Ball, everyone's hanging out in Hogsmeade. I need dress robes for the ball. Draco, you have impeccable taste, the best in the school. Could you come with me to Diagon Alley and help me buy some?" Harry asked.

"As a date?" grinned Draco.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "Since we can't be together at the ball. We can hang out all day at Diagon Alley." he said wrapping his arms around Dacos waist talking into his ear. "We can walk around holding hands, shop, have lunch…"

"Yes!" said Draco. He didn't need any convincing, just the idea of spending the entire day with Harry was something he'd never pass up. ""Yes of course!" he kissed Harry on the lips. "I'd love to spend the day with you!"

Harry smiled, kissing Draco back, he just loved the elf's soft lips. "Lets go." He checked his watch. "It's almost eight o clock and the train will leave any minute."

"Ok!" said Draco giving Harry a quick peck on the lips, linking their hands together and rushing out the castle doors.

*** Feel free to leave comments and reviews you guys. ***


	8. The Yule Ball

Christmas Eve. The snow was falling over Hogwarts and the commotion was all the buzz downstairs in the foyer. There was also a lot of anxiety upstairs in the Gryffindor dormitories. "Bloody hell…" muttered Ron. He was going mad, turning around and around in front of the mirror. "Bloody hell…!" He hated the worn brick wine color, the overlay lace overlaying and heavy ruffles on the wrist cuffs and lapels of the robes. He hated heavy ruffled shirt and worn black bow tie as well as the second hand brown pants and shoes. His eyes almost bugged out when Harry came out of the bathroom. "What are those?" he asked. What are those?!"

Harry looked down at himself. "My dress robes."

"But they're alright!" argued Ron. "No lace, no dodgy old color…" He and Harry stood together by the mirror. "Murder me Harry…"

* * *

The foyer of the Great Hall was swarming with students from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang Harry knew he looked good thanks to his Draco. He and Ron walked down into the foyer while fidgeted with his ruffled lapels "Leave it alone!" he argued.

"Poor kid." said Ron. "I bet she's alone in her room crying her eyes out."

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Hermione of course." said Ron. "Come on Harry, why do you think she wouldn't tell us who she's coming with?"

"Because she knew you'd never believe her." said Harry.

"Nobody asked her." Ron insisted. "Would've taken her myself if she weren't so bloody proud."

The Patil sisters, Parvati and Padma, walked over. "Hello boys." They said unanimously. Padma Patil, Ron's date, looked at Ron's hideous suit. "Don't' you look…dashing…"

McGonagall walked over "Oh there you are Potter. Are you and Miss. Patil ready?"

"Ready Professor?" asked Harry.

"To dance." said McGonagall. "It's traditional that the three champions, well in this case, four are the first to dance the first waltz. Surely I told you that…"

Harry shook his head. "No…"

"Oh well now you know…" said McGonagall. She looked at Ron trying to figure out his odd suit. "As for you Mr. Weasley you may proceed into the Great Hall with Miss. Patil."

Just as Ron and Padma made their way into the Great Hall, Harry caught sight of Draco. Draco wore a high collar, black velvet dress robes designed in the elven fashion with a white button shirt, white bow tie white vest, black pants and patent leather shoes. His long blond evlen hair tied in a half pony tail style. He looked good enough to eat.

Draco eyes ate Harry up and they had good reason to. Thanks to Draco, Harry wore a traditional high collar, dark green almost black velvet robes, and matching pants, that Draco picked out to bring out his emerald eyes. Beneath his robes he had a white button shirt and white bow tie, green silk vest, and patent leather shoes. Harry turned around and he saw the back, it had a silver eyed dragon down the back of the robe. Harry looked at him and mouthed 'for you'. Draco almost broke in tears for it was as a silent tribute him. He then winked before turning back to his date.

Harry looked around he then saw Hermione coming into the castle, in a beautiful pink and purple dress, pink diamond floral earrings and a white fur stole. She walked in with non other than Viktor Krum in his finest scarlet red Durmstrang uniform. She blushed as she walked by him. "Ron is gonna die…" he muttered.

Hermione moved away from Viktor to greet Harry, giving Viktor a chance to say hi to his friends and Parvati went over to talk to Luna. Then he noticed Cedric standing by the castle doors, anxious.

"Hi Harry." said Hermione.

"Hi Hermione." Said Harry. "You look great!"

"Thanks so do you." Hermione complemented. "How did you…" she stopped and gasped. "He looks beautiful."

Harry, looking at Draco nodded. "Yeah he does…" Turning to see Hermione she was looking behind him, he then noticed Cedric, with big bugged eyes, also looking in the same direction as her. He then noticed it wasn't just them but EVERYONE standing in the foyer. Deciding to turn around he too had the same reaction.

* * *

Caleb walked down the grand staircase looking regal in his dress robes. The dress robe jacket was black with a pointed vampire collar, it was perfectly fitted to his torso and well fitted sleeves and the lower half was a long dramatic train drapping like a fan behind him. The robe was heavily encrusted with scattered black Swarovski crystals and black sequins. Beneath he wore a white silk dress shirt with white diamond diamond cufflinks, a black bow tie, a black Chinese silk vest. On the ring finger of his right hand he wore the famous Cromwell Diamond, a 36 carat emerald cut perfect white diamond ring, a stone so white bright and perfect that absorbed and reflected the light in such a way that some say it to be a fallen star. Caleb's skin was now iridescent, almost glowing, his teeth and nail were back to normal from the menacing flesh ripping fangs and talons he had during the transformation. His once bald head now had long, healthy smooth, voluptuously thick, raven hair that draped dramatically down to his waist. His deep dark blue eyes changed into piercing ice pale blue, almost frighteningly white, making him look incredibly sexy but yet intimidatingly sinister. "Good evening." He said. Even his voice had changed, it was silk soft yet strong and commanding, pure seduction. Parvati, Harry and Cedric stood there with their mouths hanging open. Turning to Cedric he asked. "Are you all right?"

Cedric was drooling in his pants. "Wh…What?" he stuttered. "I…I'm…I'm fi…fine."

Caleb smiled, even the smile was perfect. "Don't I get a hug?"

Cedric, came back to reality, from the living wet dream in front of him, and smiled wrapping his arms around Caleb. In his arms, even his body seemed more pumped up making him hard in his pants, he tried every trick he could to calm him excitement down. Caleb giggled in his arms "Easy there Ced." Caleb whispered in his ear. He turned felt himself getting red and hot, but Caleb whispered "Never feel embarrassed about that around me. But save it for later…" Cedric broke the hug seeing his boyfriend wink. He stepped aside to let Harry through, and to try to control his hard problem.

"Caleb!" cried Harry hugging his brother. "I've missed you so much!"

"Harry!" smiled Caleb hugging him back. "I've missed you too. I was gonna go crazy in that fucking Hospital Wing!"

"You look incredible!" said Harry. "I mean it brother, you look amazing!"

"Stunning." muttered Cedric in a hushed tone which only Caleb could hear. He saw Caleb wink at him making him smile from ear to ear.

"Yeah…" muttered Hermione, eyeing Caleb from top to bottom. Snapping out of it. "So what are you?"

"I'm a Dracon." said Caleb. "A rare breed, half wizard and half dragon."

"A…A Dracon?" Hermoine was thrilled. "Oh Caleb this is incredible!"

"I know!" said Caleb. "You simply must help me in the library to research this thing that I am now."

"Oh of course I will!" said Hermione.

The gang meeting was broken by McGonagall. "Everyone line up in the procession, please!" They all walked over and got in line with their dates, the doors were shut closed. McGonagall looked at Caleb. "Oh…Mr. Cromwell…" she then remembered who she was talking to even more when her was dressed like that. "I mean, you highness. Let me just say you look divine."

Caleb gave her a quick hug. "Thank you professor. It's great to be back."

"Yes yes…" said McGonagall composing her posture. "Well, we'll talk on Monday about your training schedule and your new living arrangements."

"Living arrangements?" asked Caleb, totally lost.

"Monday Mr. Cromwell…Monday." McGonagall concluded.

The trumpets and the orchestra started to play, the grand doors opened and the champions walked down the aisle of clapping students into the Great Hall which had turned into an icy Winter Wonderland.

"Is that Hermione Granger?" asked Padma. "With Viktor Krum?!"

"No…" Ron's face went white when he saw Hermione walking down the aisle with Viktor Krum. "Absolutely not…"

"Woooow!" shouted the crowd as Cedric marched in with Caleb. "Is that Caleb?!" they asked. "He's gorgeous!" said another. "Mon dieu!' shouted a Beauxbatons girl. "So hot!" yelled a Durmstrang. "Too bad he's taken!" several Hogwarts boys!

Upon reaching the dance floor, Caleb leaned into Cedric and whispered. "You look perfect!" and winked.

"Who should lead?" asked Cedric.

"You're the Hogwarts Champion love." said Caleb. "You lead."

Cedric cocked a smile and gripped his boyfriends' waist with his right hand and gripped the Gryffindors strong hand with his left.

"Harry take my waist." said Parvati.

Harry who was busy staring at Draco. "What?"

"Now!" she ordered as the orchestra began to play the Hogwarts Winter Waltz for the champions.

By the end of the waltz Cedric did what he was dying to do all week, there in the middle of the dance floor he wrapped Caleb up in his arms and locked their lips together in a passionate kiss. It was so intense they broke ties with reality until there was silence. Breaking the kiss, the saw the crowd erupted in a thunderous applause, including the teachers lead by Dumbledore and McGonagalls, while some the boys from bot Hogwarts and Durmstrang got so turned on and overheated they passed out or had begun to grope the closest boy next to them.

"Well…" said Caleb. "That's one way to come out!" he joked. Caleb laughed embracing his boyfriend again. "Hold on…" he rushed over to Professor Flitwick, muttered something in his ear and rushed back to Caleb.

"What?' asked Caleb.

"Just follow me." said Cedric. Taking his leading position again led his love in a spotlight dance as the orchestra started playing the Sleeping Beauty Waltz. They glided around the dance floor like graceful spirits and after the music stopped they gave each other a warm, quick peck on the lips as the crowd burst in cheers and applause. Cedric asked the orchestra to play it again so he could dance with Caleb for as long as possible and the crowd joined them on the dance floor.

* * *

The night entered the early hours of the evening, Harry had left the party and slowly the students started leaving to their respective dormitories. Ron with Seaumus and Dean, ignoring his Padma who was eager to dance, and stared at the two dancing couples on the dace floor, Cedric Caleb and Hermione with Viktor. Observing Hermione and Viktor, the rage he felt when Harry got into the tournament returned, the feeling of his low wizard statues, his family's lack of money and the fact that Hermione thanks to her brains can and would move ahead in the wizarding ranks leaving him behind returned.

Hermione walked over and sat down "Hot isn't it…" she commented with a cheshir cat smile. "Viktor's going to get drinks, would you like to join us?"

"No." said Ron. "We wouldn't want to join you and Viktor."

Hermione couldn't believe he was starting trouble again. "What's got you wand in a knot?"

"He's a Durmstrang." Ron pointed out. "Your fraternizing with the enemy."

"The enemy?!" asked Hermione. "Who was it wanting his autograph?" Ron bit his lip turning red. "Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation. To make friends."

Ron scoffed, which made Hermione furious at how he disregarded her words. "Well I think he's got more than friendship on his mind…" he said looking at her up and down with disgust. "Seeing how you're flaunting yourself at him…" He got up and gathered his things.

Hermione was furious, rising and getting up as well. "And if that's the case, I don't see how that's any of your business Ronald." she snapped. "It doesn't concern you!"

Ron started to leave the Great Hall. "He's using you!"

"How dare you!" Hermione yelled. "Besides I can take care of myself."

"I doubt it." said Ron walsking out into the Great Hall foyer.

"Oh please, don't give me that rubbish." said Hermione. "I'm the smartest witch in Gryffindor Ron and you know it. Without me, knowing your study habits, you don't even know one forth of the spells I do and lets not count potions. Face it Ron, without me you would've never had made it this far, I am faaar superior, responsible, dedicated and smarter. I _can_ take care of myself."

"How dare…" Ron was red with fury he motioned to slap her.

Viktor saw this and in second her was gripping Rons hand in the air, standing in between them, he stared Ron in the eye. "Don't even think about it." Ron pushed him away and rushed up the grand staircase towards Gryffindor Tower. He turned to Hermione who was in tears. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Yes…" cried Hermione. "I can't believe he…that he almost…" she broke leaning into the Durmstrang's chest. Viktor held her tightly. "Thank you Viktor…"

"I love you Hermione." said Viktor. Hermione looked up at him and locked lips with his, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Hermione smiled. "I love you too!" With another kiss Hermione fell to the floor screaming in convulsions as she was wrapped in a bubble of pink lights.

* * *

Draco who was enjoying himself dancing alone with Harry up in the astronomy tower, with the gentle falling snow outside, one of their many meeting places, stopped cold.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"It's Hermione!" said Draco. "She's in pain!"

"Where!" asked Harry.

"The Great Hall foyer." Said Draco. Hold on he said and apparated out.

* * *

They apparated into the foyer and were shocked to see the scene. "Hermione!" yelled Viktor trying to get through the powerful sphere of light.

Snape and McGonagall came running in with their wands on hand. "No Mr. Krum! Don't…" said McGonagall. Caleb and Cedric ran in from outside the castle.

"What's wrong with her?!" asked Harry.

"It's her creature inheritance Harry." said Caleb. "It's taking over."

Pomfrey rushed in, by now Hermoine had gone into the sleeping comma, she raised her wand. "LEVIOSA!" raising Hermione up into the air and taking her up to the Hospital Wing. McGonagall followed the Snape, who sent a patronus to Dumbledore.

"What happened Mr. Krum?" asked McGonagall.

"We were dancing, I went to go get drink and asked Hermione to invite her friends. Then she and Ronald Weasley started a huge fight. I had to stop him before he slapped her across the face." Viktor exclaimed.

"He did what?" yelled Harry. 'How could Ron fall this low?' he thought.

"He dared try to strike witch?" asked McGonagall.

"But I stopped him." said Viktor. "Then he stormed off. I was comforting her and then the next thing I knew, she was screaming and colvulsing on the floor with that pink light sphere…"

"Professor." Harry interrupted. "Something has to be done about Ron."

"Don't you worry Mr. Potter." said McGonagall. "Starting fights calls for detentions, but daring to strike a woman and a fellow Gryffindor witch… That is very serious indeed." Harry could tell she was angry. "I will talk to Professor Dumbledore immediately. Mr. Krum come with me please, we will need your full declaration." Viktor nodded and followed her down the hall towards the Headmasters office.

Harry, Draco, Caleb and Cedric stood alone in the foyer, shocked at the turn of events. "So who wants a drink?" asked Draco.

Caleb nodded "After you…" he agreed as he and Draco led their boyfriends into the Great Hall for some refreshments, they were heated enough as it was and needed to cool down before doing off to bed.

*** Feel free to leave comments and reviews guys. Thanks. ***


	9. The Egg

By late February school was already back on track. Harry and Cedric no excuses to get distracted, despite being the Hogwarts champions. On a Friday afternoon, Cedric was making his way to Advanced Care for Magical Creatures, which he was having with some of the Gryffindors and several Slytherins. After two loooong period of potions with with Ravenclaws. He met Caleb and Neville in a small 2 acre forest ground, not far from Hogwarts about a 10 minute walk.

"Good day Mr. Diggory." greeted Hagrid. "Welcome."

"Thank you professor." said Cedric.

"All of you follow me." said Hagrid. After about five to ten minutes they arrived, in a small heavy wooded area overlooking the Echo Cove, a small private cove of the Black Lake. "Please make sure not to make any loud noises."

The class looked ahead and saw a gathering of mermaids, all humming heavenly melodies while sunbathing and brushing their hair. "Hagrid." said Caleb. "Are you sure it's safe to be…"

"Don't you worry Caleb." said Hagrid. "It's perfectly safe here, so long as we don't step on the beach." Caleb nodded. "Now. All of you turn to page 109 of your textbooks." All students stoked the spine of the book and opened it.

Caleb turned to page 109. "Mermaids…"

"Yes indeed." said Hagrid. "Can anyone tell me anything about these creatures?"

There was no doubt that Calebs hand went straight into the air. "Yes Mr. Cromwell."

"Merfolk are the common genre that modern society has labeled them. The European merfolk appear to be distant relatives of the Nereids of the Mediterranean. It's speculated that their name probably comes from the Indo European _mor, mari_ moving to the german root _meer_, to the latin _mare_, the french _mer_ and finally the English _mere_ all meaning sea. In northern Eupor merfolk seem to be found mostly in the cold waters along the rugged coasts of the Atlantic. Here they range from the west coast of Cornwall, along the west coast of the British Isles, all around northern Scotland as well as around the waters of the ruggesd cliffs of Scandinavia and Ireland. The live primarily beneath the sea, but sometimes come up to sit and sunbath on the rocks, being half human these creatures need the vitamin heat from the sun to nourish their skin."

"Excellent." said Hagid. "Ten points to Gryffindor." Caleb smiled feeling Cedrics' hand entwine with his, he looked at his boyfriend who just winked. To Cedric, brains were a biiiig turn on.

"As you can see…" Hagrid addressed the creatures below. "Merfolk are half human, from the wait up and half fish from the waist down. It is said that there are many types of merfolk, ranging from inhuman beauty to unappealing amphibian fish features. As you can see, these are the second choice. Why is that?"

Cedric raised his hand. "Mr. Diggory?"

"It's said that most merfolk living in inland lakes and seas are that way because the waters do not contain the vast amount of oxygen and nutrients that the merfolk have in the open oceans therefore had less opportunity to devlop their human half enabling their fish gene evolve more and take over."

"Very good." said Hagrid. "Ten points to Hufflepuff. Can anyone tell me their behavior?"

"It…It's said that they are jealous, vain and are unforgiving of offending humors." Said Neville, not wanting to sound stupid in front of Caleb or Cedric. " some say it's because of their link and power to control the weather and the tide which can shift at time."

"Well done Neville!" cheered Hagrid. "Ten points to Gryffindor…What about their song?"

"It's said that below the water their song can sound like a choir of the heavens, but above the surface it can at time be known as horrid harpy screeches." said Caleb.

"That is correct." said Hagrid. "Now, since this advanced class meets only once a week, for next Friday I want one large parchment on mermaids, on their physicality, their importance to the Wizarding community and how they interact with each other." The class wrote down their homework. "Now, we only have about half an hour to go. I have a meeting with the teachers, but I want you all to stay here, in this area and just watch them, observe them and take notes. They come here once a day around this time, 3:00pm. Feel free to come so long as you are respectful to stay here on this spot and not come near the beach. You all have a good time." He said before making his way into the forest towards the castle. Cedric and Caleb were among the first to take notes, observe and leave.

* * *

Later, after their last class, Ancient Runes, day Caleb had an epiphany. "Cedric. Can we go to your room?"

Cedric looked as if Christmas had arrived. "Oh?!"

"It's not _that_ you animal." joked Caleb. Cedric laughed, Caleb leaned into his ear "Later…tonight." he whispered. He saw Cedric gulp and felt his heartbeat quicken. "Excited?"

Cedric tried to get his heart under control. "You have no idea…" he said staring hungrily at this boyfriend. Caleb laughed. "But why then do you want to come to my room? Not that I'm complaining."

"I want you to show me that egg." said Caleb.

"Why?" asked Cedric.

Caleb took his hand. "Just trust me."

"Always do babe." said Cedric, leading the way down the hall towards the Hufflepuff common room.

* * *

Cedric led his boyfriend into his dormitory. "Welcome." he said.

"Thanks." said Caleb, looking around. The room, it was adorned in gold and black. He took a seat on the bed.

Cedric got the egg from his trunk, when he turned and seeing his boyfriend on his bed, he couldn't help but flash a cocky smile.

"Don't get any ideas big boy." said Caleb. "We're here to work."

"Yeah yeah I know." said Cedric. He took a seat next to Caleb. "Here it is."

"Thanks." Said Caleb, he took the egg twisted the golden lock, the egg snapped open released a horrid screeching screams. Both boys covered their ears, Celeb quickly snapped it shut relocking the egg in place.

"What are you doing?" asked Cedric.

"That's it!" said Caleb. "Remember Magical Creatures Class, mermaids song could become harpy like screeches above water?"

"Yeah…" said Cedric.

"This is it. They sound just like this." Said Caleb waving the egg in his hand.

"Ok…According to what you said Crouch said "Each egg contains a clue that without it you can not move to the next task…Each egg holds a clue…" he looked at the egg. "So you we must listen to it under water…"

"You're suggesting we dive into the Black Lake?" asked Cedric.

"No…" said Caleb. "How about…" he leaned back on the bed resting his head on Cedrics' chest. "…the Prefect Bathroom on the fifth floor?" Cedric looked down at him excitedly. "Tonight!"

"Hmmm..." smiled Cedric. "I like where this is going!"

"Me too!" smiled Caleb, leaned in and bit Cedric nipple through the shirt.

"Babe you better stop, that drives me crazy!" said Cedric, his mouth watered. "What time!"

Caleb laughed. "How about midnight?"

"I'll be there!" said Cedric locking their lips together in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Midnight. Cedric met Caleb outside the prefects bathroom. "Ready?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah." said Cedric. "Lets go." The boys made sure to shut the door. He saw Caleb waving his wand around the bathroom chanting "SONRIDO SILENCIA MAXIMA…"

"What are?" asked Cedric.

"Soundproof wards." said Caleb.

"Oh…" said Cedric, he felt himself blush. But moved on to turn on the hot water. Meanwhile Caleb looked around, the bathroom was huge made of marble tiles and stone columns, the bathroom was the size of a swimming pool and it had wall to wall stain glass windows. The room was illuminated by the full moon outside in the sky. He saw Cedric turn on the bubble faucets, dozens of bubble bath liquid poured into the tub forming bubbles over the surface. The air smelled of jasmine and vanilla. "Ok…ready!"

"Good." said Caleb in a seductive tone.

Cedric sensed it too, turning around his mouth dropped as he saw his boyfriend remove his black bathrobe showing his bare torso and black bikini underwear. The sight made his hands sweat. Caleb, never looking away moved his hands down his sides sand slipped off his underwear.

Cedric knees trembled, his butt naked Caleb glittered under the moonlight like diamonds. His eyes took in the beauty before him, Caleb was lean but perfectly muscled, with strong biceps, chiseled abs, and a big strong chest which he wanted to spend hours worshiping and use it as a pillow every night and his mouth watered when he saw his ass and his cock, a nice nine inch cock, all for him. All that with the long dramatic thick hair lying over the skin and the his ice blue eyes that under the moonlight made them almost white made Cedric's mind go blank as his boyfriend slipped into the hot water of the tub. "Wow…" he sighed.

"Yeah…" said Caleb. "I was a bit leaner, like you, before my transformation."

"I'm not complaining…" said Cedric. It was now Calebs turn to drool as Cedric stripped. In Caleb's eyes Cedric was perfect, he was like him, lean but well muscled like a swimmer. Defined arms, pecs and abs, a nice ten inch cock and rock hard ass.

"Neither am I…" sighed Caleb, wiping his lips with his tongue. But decided to change the subject. "So…Sh…Shall we?" stuttered Caleb.

Cedric grinned as he followed his boyfriend into the water with the egg. He put the egg in the water.

"Anything?" asked Caleb.

Cedric shook his head. "No…"

"Hmmm." thought Caleb. "Lets open it under water."

Cedric nodded, both boys took a deep breath and dived immediately Cedric opened the egg and their ears were filled with heavenly music. A choir of female women started singing almost operatic. "Come seek us where our voices sound…We cannot sing above the ground…An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took…"

Cedric rose surface to the surface. "Mermaids!" he gasped.

"That would explain Hagrids' lesson today." said Caleb. "He was pointing us in the right direction."

"But…an hour under water to recover what was stolen?" asked Cedric. "How I possibly hold my breath for an hour?"

"Don't worry." said Caleb. "We'll figure it out, now least that we've go the clue, we just have to figure out a way to help you. We've still go time."

"Thanks…" said Cedric.

"Now…" said Caleb. "How about we move to more important matters…?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Cedric nodded taking the egg and throwing it out of the way to a corner of the bathroom and locking lips with Caleb wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in. Caleb rocked his weight down on Cedric lap pulling his hair back and attacking his neck with kisses making the Hufflepuff moan as he felt Cedric cock harden beneath him.

"You're so hot…" moan Cedric moving his hands all over his boyfriends glittering skin. He attacked Calebs lips plunging his tongue into the Gryffindors mouth

deepening the kiss, memorizing each corner. Their bodies grinding together stirred up the water making the bubbles multiply, Cedric moved down sucking his neck leaving love marks wherever he could. "I want you so bad."

"Not just yet." said Caleb. He took Cedric in his arms and raised him up to sit on the marble edge of the pool. Cedric looked down as Calebs eyes flashed bright blue and took his cock in his mouth in one gulp making him arch up in ecstasy. Cedric eyes rolled back into his head feeling Calebs tongue massage his shaft then suck then massage the shaft then suck the head of his cock. "Caleb! Oh shiiiit that's good! Oh!" he moaned.

"Cedric…" said Caleb.

Cedric could barely put two words together looked up into his boyfriends eyes. "Wh..What babe?"

"Fuck me." said Caleb, his voice growled beneath the surface, making it much hotter.

"Yes!" growled Cedric pulling Caleb into the water, and using the soapy water, he slid his cock into his boyfriends hole. 'God he's so tight!' he thought as he slipped his cock further and further in until he was all in.

"Go!" ordered Caleb. "I need you!" he begged.

Cedric nodded and was only too happy to obey, this was he'd dreamt of for months and it was finally happening, as he began pumping in and out. It got hotter when Caleb started his own thrusts. He watched as his eye memorized Calebs hip movements but what drove him crazy was how Caleb grabbed hold of his pecs, squeezing them tightly playing with his nipples. "God you now how much I love that Caleb!"

"I know!" said Caleb locking his lips with Cedric.

"I'm gonna come!" moaned Cedric. "I'm gonna…" before he could finish he exploded inside Calebs hole before collapsing on top of Caleb. He felt a tingling feeling of warmth go up his cock into his body. "Whh..What was that?"

"It was out bonding." said Caleb. "Your sperm is now being absorbed into my skin, you're part of me now."

"Really?" asked Cedric. It couldn't get more romantic than that.

"What is good?" asked Caleb. Wanting to satisfy his mate.

"It was amazing!" said Cedric. "Just like I dreamed."

"Wait till I fuck you!" said Caleb, slipping his tongue over Cedric lips and giving him a hard spank.

"Mmmmmm…!" said Cedric loving the spank, he wanted it now, but an idea came to his head. "After I win the second task?!"

"Oh that's good…" nodded Caleb. "Deal!"

"Come here!" said Cedric sealing the deal with a passionate kiss. They spent the rest of the night kissing and hugging in the hot water under the moonlight, before they had to return to their dormitories.

* * *

On a cool Sunday in March Harry met Hermione at the Hogwarts bridge, that lead to the long road to Hogsmeade, to talk. Harry saw Hermione, she was different. Her skin had an irridescent golden pearl tone and her ears were pointed up, like Draco but slightly longer. Her hair was slightly blonder and longer with golden crystal streaks, her short plain nails were now gold and two inches long but not sharp or menacing like Calebs' draconan self. Her eyes were now liquid gold and her lips had a golden gloss to them. "Hermione? What are you?"

"I'm a fairy Harry." said Hermione. Harrys eyes widened. "Well, actually I'm only half fairy, a fairy witch hybrid."

"No wings?" asked Harry.

"Not yet." said Hermione. "According to Pomfey, Hagrid and the books in the library which of course by now I've devoured, they come later, in time. You can say I'll grow into them."

"Was your mom?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, she disappeared when not long after I was born." said Hermione. "My father is all wizard so it has to be by my mothers side. Someday, if we find her, maybe I'll find out completely. So what have you found out about the egg?"

"Oh um..." Harry didn't know what to say. He hadn't even had time to think about it, and he knew Hermione knew it.

"Harry you told me you'd figure the egg out weeks ago." argued Hermione. "The task is two days from now."

"Really?" asked Harry sarcastically. "I had no idea." He sighed. I suppose Viktors already figured it out…"

"I don't know." Said Hermione. "We really don't talk about the tournament. Actually we really don't talk about it at all. But, Viktors more of a physical being…"Harry grinned as she realized what she said. "I mean he's not particularly loquacious."

Harry laughed. "But I love him, despite his few faults."

"Oh I bet." said Harry with a wink.

"Shut up!" laughed Hermione. "Just like you and Draco."

Harry stopped laughing. "Hermione, I know we haven't had much time to talk about it but can explain…"

"Come on Harry." Said Hermione. "I'm not stupid nor am I heartless. I could tell you and Draco had a thing long before the two of you knew it, I noticed your closeness since we got on the train this year, I overheard a heart to heart talk Draco had with Caleb in the hospital wing where Draco spoke with the heart. I knew he was being honest, that his heart was true and I also want you to know that you have my blessing. Both of you. If Draco makes you happy, and you make him happy. That's all that matters."

"Thank you Hermione." Said Harry, he hugged his friend. "The same goes for you and Viktor."

Hermiones face turned serious again. "You are trying to figure this egg out aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harry.

"It just means these tasks are designed to test you. In the most brutal way, they're almost cruel, and I'm scared for you." Hermione admitted. "You got by the dragons mostly on nerve, I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time." Harry nodded. Hermione patted him on the back. "I've got to go, I have History of Magic…" She gave him a quick hug before making her way down the bridge into teh castle.

"Harry." called Cedric.

"Hi Cedric." Harry greeted.

"How are you?" asked Cedric.

"Spectacular." joked Harry.

Cedric grinned. "Look, I realize I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons."

"It's ok." said Harry. "I'm sure you would've done the same for me."

"Exactly." Said Cedric. This got Harrys attention. "You know the Prefects bathroom on the fifth floor?" Harry nodded and Cedric leaned into his ear. "It's not a bad place for a bath." He said before starting to walk away. "Just take the egg and mull things over in the hot water and why don't you take your silver eyes along with you…" he said with a wink before walking down the tunnel towards the castle.

* * *

The mermaid song echoes through Harry and Dracos ears loud and clear. "Come seek us where our voices sound…We cannot sing above the ground…An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took…"

"Mermaids!" said Harry.

"So you're fighting mermaids…" said Draco. "…to get a stolen item? What would they steal from you?"

"I'm exhausted about thinking." said Harry. "We can discuss this tomorrow in the library."

Draco nodded taking in how yummy Draco looked there in the water. "Why don't we have some fun!"

"You lead this time babe!" winked Harry.

"Get up!" ordered Draco. Harry didn't need to be told twice. He stood up on the steps of the tub with his cock in front of Draco. Draco licked his lips and took it all in, sucking it like there was no tomorrow, he wanted him so much.

"Oh Harry!" moaned Harry. "Oh yeah babe!" Draco devoured his cock deep in his throat as Draco played with his inner thighs, Harry spread enabling him to massage his hole. In a quick move he felt Draco tongue fuck his hole. "Oooh shiiit! Draco!"

"Ready?!" asked Draco.

"Take me!" yelled Harry. "Now!"

Draco dipped into the water. "Come to me babe!" Harry but his lip, he grabbed hold of Dracos hard biceps, biting into his neck. Draco sucked on Harrys nipple making the Gryffindor moan like a madman and scream as pushed into him. It hurt but Harry wanted it so much he didn't care.

"Oh Draco!" yelled Harry as Draco hit his prostate. "More!" he begged as he thrust into his blond elf. Draco was only too happy to push deeper and harder each time." I'm ….ah…Drac…I'm gonna…" yelled Harry before he came all over the water as Draco filled him up. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco as he slowly came down from cloud nine and felt Dracos seed being absorbed into his body."

"Now we're one Harry." said Draco. "Now I'm part of you, just like you're a part of me…I love you Harry, with all my heart."

"I love you too Draco" Harry finished as he locked their lips together and leaning into the water. As they lay there in the water, he smiled to himself and understood what Cedric had meant by bringing his silver eyes with him to the bathroom. No doubt his brother had also been there with Cedric and no doubt that just like he and Draco they'd also been had a very good time.

*** Remember to feel free to leave comments and reviews. ***


	10. 2nd Task

The entire school trotted down to the Black Lake. Neville walked side by side with Harry and slipped some gilliweed into his hand. "You're sure about this Neville." He asked.

"Absolutely." said Neville.

Harry looked at him. "For an hour?"

"Mostly likely." said Neville.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Well, there is some debate among herbologists as to the effects of fresh water versus salt water…" Neville rambled.

Harry couldn't believe it. "You're telling me this now?!"

"I just wanted to help." said Neville. They reached the docks.

"Well, that makes you a right sight better than Caleb, and Hermione." said Harry, searching the boats to see if he could spot them. Ron had been given detention for the rest of the school year instead of being suspended. Snape insisted. "Where are they anyway?

* * *

Everyone was on the stands on the center of the lake, overlooking the water. Cedric and Harry hadn't seen Caleb, Hermione or Ron anywhere. Their attention was brought back to the task when Dumbledore started to talk. "Welcome to the second task, last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts, these four treasures, one for each champion, now like on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. They will have one hour to do so, one hour only, after that they'll be on their own, no magic will save them."

Harry gulped down the gilliweed as the canon was shot. He dived in with Fleur, Cedric and Viktor. By the time he was underwater his feet had grown a tail, his hand fingers were webbed and he grew gills on either side of the neck. He smiled, loving the thought of beathing underwater, as he swam the fish swam by his side as though he was one of them.

Harry followed the fish off the underwater cliff, into the abyss, and into the kelp forest. Once within the forest he heard the heavenly song of mermaids, looking briefly to his right he saw the silver bathing suit of Fleur before he spotted a mermaid and decided to follow further down to a sunken temple. There on the grand arch, he saw Ron, Hermione, Caleb and a french girl he imagines was Fleurs little sister for he saw they were alike.

He started untying Ron when he saw Cedric swim up to the arch, he had a giant air bubble around his nose and mouth.

Cedric saw Caleb ties on the arch and swam as fast as he could, his heart racing, only wanting to get his love to the surface.

Harry saw him take his wand from his leg clasp to tear the rope. Grabbing Caleb, he motioned to Harry tapping his watch with his wand.

Harry managed to get Ron and the blond girl half way up but was caught by dozens of Grindylows. Their tiny tentacles wrapping around his body pulling him back down. He let go of Ron and the girl as they floated up and broke the surface.

With his last breath he pointed his wand to the surface and chanted "Ascendio!" He blasted out of the water like a canon and fell on the deck of the dock.

"Harry!" yelled Caleb. "You must be freezing!" he said putting his towel over his little brother.

"I finished last Caleb." Harry argued.

Caleb hugged him. "Next to last, Fleur never got past the Grindylows."

Dumbledore walked down and used his wand as a microphone. "Attention!" the crowd died down. "The winner is Mr. Diggory! Who showed innate command of the Bubble Head Charm!" Cedric cheered with his friends, mostly because of the reward he would get later on with his boyfriend. He turned to Caleb who winked at him making him blush with pride. "However seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley but Miss. Delacourt as well. We've agreed to award him, second place! For outstanding moral fiber!"

Caleb hugged his brother. "Second place Harry!"

Cedric walked over and joined in on the hugging. "We did it Harry!" Harry looked up into the crowd and blew a kiss and mouthed an 'I love you.' to Draco who was staring at him happily from above on the stands. Draco mouthed back 'I love you too.

***Please leave comments and reviews. Thanks so much. ***


	11. 3rd Task

By late May anticipation was building to the last task which was a day away. On Saturday morning, Caleb woke up with a terrible feeling. He got dressed and walked up to the divination tower. "Professor Trelawney?"

"Come in my child, come in." said Sybill. "What can I do for you?"

"I need guidance." said Caleb.

"Please sit down." said Sybill. "On what?"

"I woke up today with a terrible feeling in my heart. Both my dracon and my own head are telling me something terrible is about to happen…But how can I find out what it is?" asked Caleb. "Please professor, help me"

Sybill nodded. "I feel the pain of your aura my child, I feel the desperation that circles your heart." She led him into the classroom and sat him in front of a large crystal ball. "Look into the crystal ball, concentrate on the feeling, channel it into the glass. The magic of the crystal with help it take form…Take your time child."

Caleb nodded. Placing his hand on the cystal ball, he did as he was told, channeling his anxiety, his fears and his worries. It coursed though his veins, fingers and into the glass orb. He opened his eyes and saw the smoke within the glass to take shape. He was a Harry and Cedric taking the Triwizard Cup and aparting out of Hogwarts to a dark place, a cemetery and a shadow, what looked like a Deatheater, walk towards them Cedric stands in front of Harry to protect him. Caleb was in tears as he suspected what was to come. He head the "Avada Kedavra" in his head as he saw his love his Cedric fall down dead. "Nooo!" he cried. "It's can't be! Not him too!" his voice growled and he felt himself turning as his nails grew into talons.

Sybill kneeled down deside him. "My boy…" she backed away as the student growled at her. "There might be a way to protect them both."

Caleb turned to her, his nails retracted back and slowly turned back to himself. "How?...Professor please, I already lost my father to the Deatheaters, please don't let me lose my brother and the man I love to them too!" he cried. "I beg you!"

Sybill kneeled in front of him. "You are my finest student and I will help you."

"Thank you." said Caleb, kissing her hands. "Tell me."

"Sybill got up and lead him to her private office. "You are the best student in reflexification. You're excellent at it, now it's time for the ultimate test." She gave him a parchment. "This spell is the Aphrodite Charm, created by the goddess Aphrodite herself back in ancient times. It was a spell she used to enchant mirrors charms to protect the ones she loved, whether they be family or lovers, in the battlefield. The mirror would protect the wearer, if struck by a weapon, a torture curse or a killing curse by reflecting the curse back to his or her attacker." She took out two small charm mirrors that hung on a rose gold chain. "These are the mirrors of Aphrodite, the last two that remain today. They haven't been used for centuries so use your power, both wizard and dracon to awaken the spell from it's sleep. It will glow bright pink when it's done, and be just as powerful as when the goddess herself casted it. Make sure they are both wearing it tomorrow for the task."

"Thank you!" said Caleb, putting the mirrors and the parchment in his satchel. "Thank you so much professor. I shall not forget this kindness." He kissed her hands and ran out towards his dormitory.

* * *

Caleb locked himself in his dormitory, ran to his desk, places the mirrors on the table and with his wand on hand read the parchment. "AMORE PROTECTIA MAGNA ETERNIAS!" His wand release bright white lights and hit the mirrors right smack in the center of the looking glass. "AMORE PROTECTIA MAGNA ETERNIAS!" the light surrounded the mirrors gloweing bright. he chanted channeling all his affection, devotion, trust, faith, hope and love into the spell, each time with more energy. "AMORE PROTECTIA ETERNIAS!" he chanted again, the lights began turning pink. "AMORE PROTECTIA ETERNIAS!" Caleb tapped into his dracon embracing it whole making his eyes flash bright blue. "AMORE PROTECTIA ETERNIAS!" he chanted and the mirrors glowed the brightest shad of pink he's ever seen. He sighed with relief, as the lights died down, he knew the spell had worked. He put away the spell and the mirrors in a locked coffer inside his trunk before going to bed. He made a note to tell Draco in the morning.

* * *

Sunday Night. Everyone gathered on the bleachers of the outer grounds of Hogwarts which had been turned into a hug labyrinth maze. The crowds cheered, the Veelas cheered and the band played. Before Harry and Cedric could walk out Caleb and Draco stopped them. "Guys please stop." said Caleb. The champions could tell he was panicked.

Cedric hugged his boyfriend. "Babe what's wrong?"

"Caleb?" asked Harry. "Draco?"

"I yesterday I got a terrible premonition, that something horrible was going to happen." Harry was going to speak but Caleb stopped him. "Please Harry, let me finish. I went to see Prof. Trelawney, she helped me see my premonition, it was horrible. Please, I beg you…put these on." He begged giving them the mirror charms. They put it around their necks, they hung over their chest, over their hearts.

"Don't you dare take them off until you're back here, safe and sound." said Draco in his insistent elven tone.

"Please." He wept flashing his blue eyes.

"Ok…" said Cedric, hugging his boyfriend.

Harry hugged Draco. "We promise." said Harry. They all saw Dumbledore take the podium.

Caleb and wrapped his little brother and his boyfriend in his arms. "Be safe my darlings!" They hugged tightly, champion kissed their boyfriends before departing.

Draco and Caleb walked up to the stands, they held each others hands for support as Dumbledore took the podium. "earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows it's exact position. Now, as Mr. Diggory…" The crowd cheered and Draco gripped Calebs' hand tight as he saw Amos Diggory raise his sons arm into the air. "…and Mrs. Potter…" The crowd cheered Caleb gripped Dracos' hand tight as they saw Harry alone next to Cedric smiling up at them. "…tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum and Miss. Delacourt. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner! I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should any point a contestant should wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands" He turned to the champions. "Contestants gather around quickly." He leaned in to them. "In the maze you'll find no dragons or no creatures of the deep. Instead you'll face something even more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh find the cup of you can, but be very wary, you could just lose yourselves along the way."

With that Cedric and Harry entered the maze.

* * *

Silence and fog was all Harry could see as he walked on. He had no idea where to go, following his instincts he moved on. On another side Cedric was going through the same thing. The weed walls began to move and close making them run. Suddenly they heard Fleurs scream. Harry ran, bumping into Viktor, the Bulgarian lit his wand to see his face. Harry saw his eyes were milk white, he was bewitched. But just like that Viktor lowered his wand and walked away. Harry ran off finding Fleur being absorbed into the ground. "PERICULUM!" he chanted sending a res spark into the sky for her.

After running for about five minutes Harry saw the Cup within reach. But was stopped by Cedric. "Harry! Get down" he yelled.

Harry dropped before Krum yelled "BOMBARDA" sending a canon hard fireball at Cedric, who ducked it.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" yelled Cedric. His spell hit Krum on the chest knocking him to the floor and knocking him out. He ran past Harry and kicked Viktors wand away

Before Cedric could cast another spell, Harry stopped him. "No don't. Stop! He's bewitched Cedric!" Cedric struggled. "He's bewitched!"

Cedric pushed him off and ran for it, both ran side by side trying to knock eachother to the floor. Then they both saw the cup a few feet away and ran for it. But soon sinister vines grabbed hold of Cedric. "Harry!" Harry turned to see him, then turned to the cup. Darkness was trying to invade his mind. "Harry! Help! Help me!" Cedric cried as the ground began to open."

Harry snapped out of it and ran to help his friend. Using his wind he chanted "INCINERATA" burning away the weeds.

Reaching the cup. "Go on take it!" said Cedric. "You saved me, take it."

"Together then!" said Harry. "One."

"Two." Said Cedric

"Three." They said unanimously and grabbed it both apparating away.

***Feel free to leave comments and reviews. ***


	12. The Cemetery & a Quick Escape

Cedric and Harry landed hard in the center of a cemetery, cold and dark. Looking around Harry recognized the place. "The cup mist have been a portkey." said Cedric.

"I've…I"ve been here before…In a dream." said Harry. Looking at the tomb stone, TOM RIDDLE 1905-1943, he knew they had to leave and quick. "Cedric! We have to get back to the cup. Now!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Cedric. Harry fell to the floor screaming, he ran over to help him up. "Harry what is it?!" They saw a man carrying a small ugly almost deformed fetus man in his arms, Harry recognizing him as Wormtail and judging by the boiling pain in his scar the creature in his arms had to be Voldemort.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Cedric.

"Kill the spare!" groaned Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra!" chanted Wormtail. The spell hit Cedric on the chest blasting him away.

"No!" cried Harry. "Cedric!"

"Do it! Now!" ordered Voldemort.

Wortail nodded, throwing his master into a cauldron as it erupted in flames. The Reaper statue came to life gripping harry in place. "Bone from the father, unwillingly given…" He used his wand to take a bone from the grave and dropping it into the cauldron. "…Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed." said Wormtail cutting off his hand into the cauldron. He turned to Harry. "and blood of the enemy forcibly taken…" he said slicing Harrys hand and dropping the blood into the cauldron. "The Dark Lord shall rise again!"

In moments the cauldron burst into flames exploding and the creature within took form of a man wrapped in shadows and smoke taking shape into black robes. He breathed the air "My wand Wormtail." said Voldemort. "Hold out your arm." Wormtail gave him his wand and recreated and offered his arm. Voldemort placed the tip of the wand on the dark mark bringing it to life. Harry saw the dark mark form in the sky with black smoke. Immediately seven deatheaters shadowed in (appeared in black smoke) from the dark night. "Welcome my friends thirteen years it's been and here you stand before me as though it were yesterday. Not one of you tried to find me…Crabbe! Macnair! Goyle!...not even you…Lucius!"

Lucius kneeled before his "master" "My lord, had I detected any sign, a whisper of your whereabouts…"

"There were signs my slippery friend, and more than whispers." Interrupted Voldemort.

"I assure you, my Lord, I have never renounced the old ways." Said Lucius removing his hood. Harry gasped. He turned to Cedric fearing the worst, but clamed down when Cedric looked up at him and winked before he returned to pretend to be dead"The face I have been oblige to present each day since your absence…that is my true mask."

Voldemort turned to Cedric. "Oh…Such a handsome boy…"

"Don't touch him!" grunted Harry.

Voldemort turned to Harry. "Harry, I'd forgotten you were here…Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days…The Boy who Lived. How lies had fed your legend Harry…" said Voldemort getting into a monomogue between him and his enemy. The Deatheaters circled him.

Lucius turned to Cedric and whispered "TELEGILIMENS" , a telepath form of legilimens, in a hushed tone. "Cedric." he spoke. Cedric turned to Lucius. "Can you hear me?" Cedric nodded quietly from the ground. "Good. Before we lost time, let me assure you child, I work for Dumbledore. I'm a spy…" Cedric nodded hearing honesty in his voice, NOTHING fake. "I have to get you two out of here. We won't have much time to act. When I send up a yellow spark. You will have only a minute or two to get to the cup and apparte home. Do you understand?" Cedric nodded and went back to pretending to be dead as Lucius returned to pretending to be a Deatheater.

"When poor dear James Potter gave his life for his only son, he provided the ultimate protection. Love. It was old magic, something I should have foreseen. But no matter, I can touch you now." And he did.

"Aaaaaaaaaarghhh!" cried Harry. His touch was like fire. Then he wasknocked to the floor.

"Pick up your wand Potter!" ordered Voldemort. "You've been taught how to duel I presume. Yes?" Harry grabbed his wand. "Crucio!" chanted Voldemort. Harry cried out in pain as high voltages of electricity and fire shocked his body in and out. He then lifted him up using a levitation gesture. "I'm going to kill you Harry Potter, I'm doing to destroy you. After tonight no one will ever again question my powers." Harry turned to run, duckng a killing curse. "Don't you turn you back on my Harry Potter I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!"

Harry got what courage he thought he didn't have and walked out to face his enemy. "Have it your way….EXPELLIARMUS!" he chanted pointing his wand

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" chanted Voldemort.

Harrys wand blasted a red beam of lighting while Voldemorts shot a smooth single strand of green light. They connected, linking them. Then they were both surrounded by a thin curtain of smoke. He saw dozens of Voldemorts victims and by his side was his father, James. "Harry. When the connection is broken you must get to the portkey. Lucius can help us linger here as long as possible to give you time. But it won't be longer than minutes. Do you understand?" said James.

"Lucius?" asked Harry. "But isn't he a…? Does that mean he's a sp…?"

"Now is not the time for questions." said James. "Soon all will be revealed…" Harry nodded. "Let go! Sweatheart your ready. Let go… Let go!"

As Harry broke the connection the spirits flew in surrounding Voldemort and the Deatheaters, except for Lucius, but the Deatheaters couldn't see that. Lucius immediately sent up the yellow spark signaling Cedric to move.

Cedric jumped to his feet. "Harry!"

Harry grabbed his hand. "Accio cup!" The both grabbed onto the cup and apparted out back to Hogwarts.

The cloud dissipated moments later. Lucius searched the ground, with his wand on hand, back to his fake Deatheater self. "He's gone my Lord!"

Voldemort looked around, Lucius was right. "Noooooooo!"

* * *

Long had Fleur and Viktor been rescued and taken to the Hospital Wing. Hours had passed. Draco and Caleb who were now standing by the sidelines were frantic. "What is taking them so long?!" cried Draco. His hair was like a living star, shining bright silver which was a clear warning sign that the elf was hysterically worried and angry.

"Over four hours…" growled Caleb. He was half way to turning into a dracon. He on the other hand was blowing smoke out of his hair, his nails had grown out to sharp talons and his eyes were flashing back and forth.

"Caleb are you sure those mirror charms you gave them work?" asked Draco.

"Of course I'm sure." said Caleb.

"I just don't understand…How hard is it to find…"Draco started arguing when Cedric and Harry landed hard on the podium both holding the cup in their hands.

The crowd rose up in cheers. Dumbledore took the podium. "The Hogwarts Champions are the Winners!" he cried. Absorbed in the pride of being the

Headmaster of the winners school.

Cedric got up but noticed Harry wasn't moving "Harry?" He shook his friend. "Harry are you Ok?"

Draco and Caleb rushed to their side. Ca;eb wrapped Cedric in his arms tightly, Cedric took in his boyfriends love.

Draco took Harry in his arms. "Harry!" he turned to Drumbledore. "Headmaster! He needs help!"

Dumbledore rushed over with McGonagall and Snape. "Harry?" asked Dumbeldore.

"Is he?" asked Draco with tears in his eyes.

McGonagall felt his pulse. "No. He's alive. I think he passed out."

"Albus, he must be taken to the Hospital Wing." said Snape.

"I'm going with him." said Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy I don't think that's wise." said Snape. Not understanding what got into his nephew.

"I'm going!" snapped Draco. His eyes flashed blue and his hair shinned bright like the sun. Then he calmed down. "I need to."

Then it clicked for Snape. "Draco is he your…?"

"Yes…" said Draco. "He's my mate."

By now Pomfrey had levitated Harry into the air and escorted him up to the hospital wing. Snape saw the desperate look in Draco eyes and nodded. "Fine. Follow me." He ordered leading the way up to the castle.

Cedric stayed behind as representative of both winners, naturally Caleb stayed with him. As the crowd headed up to the castle for the Winners Feast, he walked over the Headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore…"

"Yes Mr. Diggory?" said Dumbledore.

"I must show you something, of great importance." said Cedric. Before Dumbledore could answer he interrupted. "I cann't wait sir."

"Very well." said Dumbledore. "Where is it?"

"The Hospital Wing." said Cedric. "If you wouldn't mind apparating us there. I'm too tired to talk all the way up there."

"Of course." said Dumbledore and apparated to the Hospital Wing. "Now Mr. Diggory, what was it you wanted to show me?"

"This…" Cedric moved over to the sleeping Harry, with Draco sitting by the bed, and lifted Harrys right hand sleeve to show the savage knife cut. "The cup was a port key…" Dumbledore approached to see the injury. "..it took us to a cemetery where I was almost killed by a killing curse…" Cedric saw Caleb shifting to his dracon form, he gripped his boyfriends hand to help him calm down. "…we witnessed a dark ritual where Harry was part of the sacrificial ingredients."

"What?" asked Draco.

"Voldemort has returned Headmaster." Said Cedric.

"Are you sure?" asked Dumbledore.

"Absolutely. I've seen him, I've heard his speak, I've seen the iceberg chill of death in his eyes." said Cedric.

"The Ministry must be informed!" said Caleb.

"Not quite yet your highness." said Dumbledore. "We must speak to Harry first, when he wakes up." Caleb remained quiet, there was no reasoning with the old man.

"Draco." said Cedric. "Could I talk to you in private…Later."

Draco nodded. "Sure.

* * *

By the end of May everyone gathered outside the castle to say their farewells, the Hogwartians, the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrangs. Ron watched as Viktor walked over, in his fine furs, to Hermione.

"Hermione." said Viktor, handing her a parchment. "Write to me."

Hermione nodded. "I will." She stepped up and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

Viktor wrapped his arms around her tightly before breaking the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Hermione. Ron saw red. Viktor blew another sweet kiss as he walked off with his classmates towards the Durmstrang ship. Hermione blushed as her girlfriends of Gryffindor giggled asking for details. Ron growled and stomped off towards the train station.

* * *

Hermione joined Harry, Draco, Cedric and Caleb near the outer gates of the castle. "Do you think we'll just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" asked Draco.

Everyone giggled and unanimously said. "No."

As they walked on they stopped as Hermione stood behind. Harry walked over. "Everythings going to change now isn't it?" she asked with concern and worry in her eyes.

Harry hugged her. "Yes."

"But as long as we're together…" said Draco, putting his arm around Harry and Hermione.

"We're united and strong." said Cedric. Putting his arm around Hermione and Caleb.

"As a family." said Caleb. Putting his arms around Caleb and Harry. They all hugged tightly and close together looking out at the Black Lake as the Beauxbatons carriage flew out into the sky and the Durmstrang ship dived down into the depths of the lake.

***This covers the Goblet of Fire! Feel free to leave comments and review. Though it says this story is COMPLETE, do not fret, this PART of the story is complete. It will continue. Stay tuned for Sortilege II The Order of the Phoenix. ***


End file.
